<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crash and Burn by MsGordo_Writings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483510">Crash and Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings'>MsGordo_Writings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fast and the Furious Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Faked Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Letty and Mia get into trouble and end up faking their own deaths.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian O'Conner/Mia Toretto, Letty Ortiz/Dominic Toretto, Vince/OFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crash and Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work belongs to MsGordo (https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile) and has been posted with her express permission in order to preserve it from Yahoo Groups.  If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crash and Burn.</p><p> </p><p>Dominic Toretto opened his front door and froze at the sight of the two uniformed cops standing on his front porch.  Cold sweat broke out all over his body and the blood thundered through his ears for a moment in fear that the day had finally arrived when he would be forced to pay for his crimes and be locked back up in the zoo that was Lompoc.  He swayed slightly, peripherally aware of Leon and Jesse behind him playing the Nascar game in the living room and then his heart plummeted as he realised that the two officers weren’t looking at him with the assessing eyes of cops about to bust a con, but the pitying looks of people about to bust someone’s life apart.</p><p>The older of the two men, one with a slight paunch and a shock of faded red hair under his cap cleared his throat, “Is this the residence of Mia Toretto?”</p><p>Dom nodded slowly, “Yeah.  What do you want?”</p><p>The two cops exchanged glances and then the older one said quietly, “Can we step inside for a moment, Mr Toretto?”</p><p>Dom felt the rush of fear inside him and was aware of Leon moving up behind him.  From the corner of his eye he saw Vince round the corner of the house and pause before climbing up over the porch rail to stand beside the front door.  Dom swallowed and said hoarsely, “You got a warrant?”</p><p>“Its not that type of situation, Mr Toretto. Please, I think it would be better if we talked inside.”</p><p>Vince looked warily between his best friend and the two cops, “What’s goin’ on, brother?”</p><p>Leon placed a hand on Dom’s arm, feeling the tension under the skin, “Somethin’ to do with Mia.”</p><p>Dom flinched and licked dry lips, “Is she ok?”   And his heart died as a look of profound sympathy flashed across the cop’s faces.</p><p>“I’m very sorry, Mr Toretto. There was an accident earlier today and a car went off the side of the freeway.”  Spots burst before Dom’s eyes, “We traced the registration plate to Miss Toretto.  We think she lost control of the car travelling at high speed whilst carrying two passengers. I’m very sorry.”</p><p>Dom shook his head, “No, that’s not Mia, she drives real well. I…we…”  He broke off as the man shook his head again.</p><p>“I’m sorry, we have witnesses who were able to give a good description of the women involved.  We’re certain that Miss Toretto was in the car when it crashed and we’ve tentatively ID’d one of the passengers.”</p><p>Leon’s eyes widened as he realised that Letty had gone out with Mia that morning, “Who is it?”</p><p>The cop shook his head, “I’m sorry, until we notify the next of kin and get a positive ID we can’t tell you that.”</p><p>Leon’s eyes flared with grief and impotent rage, “If it’s Letty Sanchez then you’re talking to them.  She lives here and her parents are long gone.”</p><p>Dom began to shake fiercely as the man’s face blurred before him and he heard from a distance, “I’m so sorry.”  His knees buckled and then he was sagging in Leon and Vince’s arms as his world imploded.</p><p>                                ************************************</p><p>Letty groaned as she forced her eyes open, “Motherfucker.”  She tried to move and nearly screamed from the pain in her back and arms as she tried to roll to her side.  </p><p>A cool hand pushed on her shoulder and then a familiar voice whispered, “Sssh, Letty.  Lie still.”  Letty focused blurrily on Mia’s face as she swam into her line of sight, “Lie still, Letty, you’re ok.”</p><p>Letty licked dry lips and managed to whisper, “Mia?”</p><p>Mia flashed a weary smile and pushed her long, dark hair back from her face with a scratched and bleeding arm, “Yeah, its me.  How ya feelin’?”</p><p>Letty raised her head with a groan and gestured weakly for Mia to help her sit up.  She groaned as nausea rolled through her and fought for control as her head swam with dizziness, “Like I been hit by a fuckin’ truck.  What happened?”  She caught sight of a pale face topped by blonde hair behind Mia, “And who the fuck is that?”</p><p>Mia smoothed Letty’s hair back from her face and said worriedly, “You don’t remember what happened?”</p><p>Letty frowned and swayed as she tried to think, “I dunno…I…”  She stopped for a moment and then continued hesitantly, “I crashed the car?”  Flashes of memory raced through her mind.  Driving Mia’s car, screams and flashes of…gunfire?  Her scowl deepened as she concentrated, “I drove your car and…”  She stopped again as confused memories crowded in her head.  Spinning the wheel towards a gap in a bridge, her foot crushing the gas to the floor and then a terrifying memory of throwing open the car door and rolling out onto the hard, unforgiving floor. “Shit…I remember. You ok?”</p><p>Mia blew a relieved breath, “Yeah. A little cut up, but I’m ok.” She gave a small giggle, “The car’s totalled.”</p><p>Letty closed her eyes as a vivid memory of Mia’s car plummeting into a canyon and exploding into a wild ball of smoke and flame came back to her, “Yeah. I guess it is.”  She pressed a hand to her aching side with a wince, “Where are we?”  She looked blearily around her and frowned uneasily, “I don’t know where we are.”</p><p>Mia jerked her head backwards to indicate the slight figure behind her, “Ally’s place.  We managed to grab you and get you here.”  Her face crumpled slightly, “Jesus, Let’, I thought you were dead.”  Tears spilled over her lower lids, “I heard the explosion and I thought you were still in there.”</p><p>Letty shrugged uncomfortably, “Shit, girl, don’t punk out on me now. I’m good.”  She knocked an unsteady hand against Mia’s shoulder and bit off a harsh curse as her body sang with pain, “Just tell me what the fuck is goin’ on and how we’re getting’ home.”</p><p>More tears spilled sown Mia’s cheeks as her mouth worked soundlessly and then she managed to whisper, “We can’t go home. The cops think we’re dead.”  She took Letty’s cold hand in her own shaking one and gestured towards the hidden figure behind her again, “And we gotta stay dead. We’re in trouble, Letty.”</p><p>Letty stared at Mia and then at the blonde behind her.  She said nothing for a few moments and then heaved a deep sigh that made her ribs scream, “Why am I not fuckin’ surprised?”</p><p>                               *************************************</p><p>Brian Spilner, aka O’Connor, stood on Dominic Toretto’s front porch and took a deep breath, wiping his nervously sweating hands against his worn jeans.  There were no light showing from the house but the line of cars on the driveway told him that what remained of the Toretto team were definitely inside.  He stared behind him for a moment at the sidewalk thinking of the last time he’d had been here and Jesse being blown off his feet in a hale of gunfire.  He shook his head and forced the all to vivid memories away and knocked firmly on the front door, taking an involuntary step backwards as he heard the sound of heavy footfalls inside.  The door opened and he looked into Vince’s reddened eyes.</p><p>V paled for a moment and then hurriedly stepped outside and used both hands to shove Brian back a step, “What the fuck are you doin’ here, cop?”  He shut the door behind him and followed Brian as he stumbled down the steps onto the front yard, “Get the hell out of here.”</p><p>Brian ducked a wild swing and held up his hands, “Vince, stop. I need to see Dom.”</p><p>Vince shook his head furiously, “The hell you do. And the hell he needs to see you. Stay the fuck away from us.”  He swung out again and felt the solid connection of fist on chin as Brian went down, “Just stay the fuck away.”</p><p>Brian rolled and scrambled to his feet to dodge round Vince and run to the house. Ignoring the furious shout behind him he crashed through the door into the Toretto house and into the living room where Leon and Jesse sat huddled together by the window.  He ignored their startled shouts and yelled, “Dom! Dominic!”  He went flying forwards as Vince tackled him from behind and then fought wildly as the bigger man began to rain blows down on his unprotected body.  The pain from Vince’s huge fists was all consuming and he felt his cheek crack as one hard blow caught him at full power and then the heavy weight was lifted off his back and he was being dragged to his feet to come nose to nose with Dominic Toretto.</p><p>“What do you want, Brian?”  Dom’s face was grey in the half-light and lines of grief and shock were etched deeply into the smooth skin.  Behind Brian, Leon was struggling to restrain a maddened Vince as Jesse sat in frozen shock gaping at the charged scene.  Dom shoved Brian away from him, “Go.  There’s nothin’ here for you now.”</p><p>Brian stumbled back and then grabbed hold of Dom’s arm urgently, ignoring the warning growl from the immense chest, “Dom, its Mia…”</p><p>He got no further before a huge fist came up and knocked him to the floor.  He shook his head dazedly as Dom roared in anguish, “There is no Mia. She’s dead. Get the hell out of my house.” </p><p>Brian strained forward as Leon and Vince pulled him to his feet and began to drag him away from Dom, “No! Dom, listen to me…she’s not dead!”  He swayed as everyone in the room froze and said more calmly, “She’s not dead. Letty either as far as I know, but they are in a lot of trouble and they need your help.”  He tugged his arms free of Leon and Vince’s slackened hands and moved urgently towards Dominic as the older man stared in stunned incomprehension, “They aren’t dead, do you understand me? Mia isn’t dead, but I need your help to find them before something does happen to them.”</p><p>Dominic shook his head slowly, “She’s dead.”  A muscle began to twitch in his jaw as his heart began to race, “She’s dead.”</p><p>Brian gripped his shoulders and said firmly, “No, she’s not.  She’s alive and I can bring her home.” He swallowed and stared intently into Dominic’s eyes, “If we work together, we can bring them both home, but you have to trust me.”  Something flashed across Dom’s face and Brian let his hands drop to his sides but he kept his eyes level with the man he had nearly destroyed his career for, “If you want Mia back home, you have to trust me. Can you do that?”</p><p>                                           ***************************  </p><p>“Whatcha doin’, Let?”</p><p>Letty blinked in the light and kept her grip tight on the crowbar in her hand.  Behind her she heard Mia moan softly and then felt her shift to keep Ally against the wall.  Letty’s eyes flicked from side to side and she saw Vince and Leon separate behind Dom and move casually to flank her and then Jesse in his wheelchair eased up to Dom’s right side.  Letty hissed in shock as another shape came forward into the light from the torch and she recognised the tall, lean form of Brian Spilner, aka O’Connor.  “Shit.”</p><p>Mia placed a gentle hand on her friend’s back and peered over her shoulder.  Letty felt her recoil with shock and then the situation went from bad to downright catastrophic.  “Al, run!”</p><p>Letty felt the a swift breeze against her face as Mia grabbed a tin of oil from the bench beside her and heaved it and then she was moving forward automatically to meet the first rush of bodies to come at her.  Her mind went to automatic and the men in front of her ceased to be the man she loved and the boys that had helped her through her teenaged years, now they were enemies to be beaten down and destroyed.  She was vaguely aware of Mia yelling behind her and then she swung her iron bar fluidly to slam into Brian’s stomach.  His eyes went wide with shock and his breath left him with a pained whoosh as he folded and crashed to the floor.  Letty kicked him as he went down and then turned to bring her weapon down towards Leon as he rushed her from the side.  She screamed with fury as a hand like a vice came out of nowhere and wrenched the bar away and then screamed with anger again as an arm wrapped round her waist and yanked her off her feet.</p><p>The red haze of battle clouded her eyes and when Dom’s face popped up before her she swung with everything she had to pop him right on the chin.  His head snapped back and she caught a glimpse of his furious eyes before he gripped her by her arms and yanked her away from Vince’s hold. “Get Mia.”</p><p>Letty cursed and struggled as she was whipped round and then pulled tight against his body.  His long arms wrapped round her, pinning hers to her side, and then she was effectively immobilised as he held her tight against him.  Curses and threats turned the cold air hot as she kicked and writhed against him, Jesse staring with wide eyes at the expressionless Dom and the furious woman in his arms.  Brian heaved and gasped on the floor and then slowly climbed to his feet, clutching his belly and slightly pop eyed from the shock of her attack.</p><p>“Hello Letty.”</p><p>She paused for a minute in her fight for freedom and glared at him, “Motherfu…”  Her legs came up to kick out at him and he stumbled back out of range of the heavy combat boots she wore.</p><p>“Good to see you too.”  Brian nodded at Dom, “I’m going after the others.”</p><p>Dom tightened his hold on Letty as she redoubled her efforts to shake him off, “See you back at the house.”</p><p>Brian clapped Jesse on the shoulder as he passed him on his way out and then it was just Letty, Dom and Jesse left in the drafty building.  Dom jerked his head sharply at Jesse, “Go warm up the car.”  Jesse nodded and without a word, turned his chair and wheeled out, not looking back.  Letty gasped as she was abruptly turned loose and then before she could take a step she was spun round and hauled up on her toes to find herself nose to nose with Dominic. “What the fuck are you playin’ at Let’?”</p><p>Her eyes narrowed, the only warning Dom received, before she jerked her head forward and slammed it into his nose.  He shouted with pain and fury as he let go of her and she stumbled back, slightly dazed and remembering why its never a good idea to nut someone unless you’re wearing a helmet, and then she was running as fast as she could for the door.  Letty’s fingers just touched free air before her hair was caught in one massive fist and she was pulled off her feet to land on her ass on the cold, filthy floor.  Dom wasted no time in pushing her onto her back and pinning her wrists on either side of her head, her legs trapped beneath his as he leaned over her. “You would not believe the amount of shit you are in, little girl.”</p><p>Letty thrashed for a moment beneath him and then lay still, her chest heaving as she fought for breath and her eyes watering from nearly having her hair yanked out by the roots.  She stared up into his dark chocolate eyes for a long moment and then turned her head to the side, saying bitterly “Ask me if I give a fuck.”</p><p>                                     ***************************************</p><p>Mia and turned and shoved Ally ahead of her as soon as Letty had swung into action.  Under no illusions that the older girl could hold off the team for long, she was still pretty confident that Letty would buy them a few precious seconds to escape.  They burst through the back door and into the freezing night air as Letty’s furious battle cries rang out behind them.  Mia shoved Ally hard, “Run!”  She watched as the other girl took to her heels and then waited until she heard the sound of pursuers.  As Leon’s head emerged from the building she ran in the opposite direction as fast as she could, her long black hair streaming out behind her.  Her feet pounded solidly onto the concrete beneath her and she grinned as she heard Leon and then Vince yell for her to stop.  Her athlete’s build had never been just for show and the strength in her limbs that had enabled her to take first position in every track meet since she was fifteen flowed through her, lengthening her stride as she fell into the easy rhythm of running.  She raced around the corner of the warehouse and then the breath left her body as she smacked squarely into a very familiar body.  Long arms came around her and then before she could blink she was slammed up against the wall and her hands wrenched behind her back.</p><p>Brian snapped the handcuffs on her wrists and pressed a firm hand between her shoulders to keep her face forward against the wall.  He stepped to the side and shouted down to Vince and Leon as they raced towards them, “I’ve got Mia. Get the kid.”</p><p>Both men stopped, Leon turning to sprint immediately off in the opposite direction.  Vince paused for a moment and then nodded before following.  Brian took a deep breath and then turned to face the woman he loved.  He moved his hand from her back and turned her slowly until he had her pinned with her back against the wall, “Hello Mia.”</p><p>Mia gasped for breath as she stared up into his wary blue eyes and shook her hair out of her face, “Get the hell away from me.”</p><p>Brian dodged as she kicked out and then caught her arm to drag her struggling and cursing along the side of the warehouse to where they’d parked the cars, “Not gonna happen.”  He shook her slightly as she tried to kick his legs from under him and said impatiently, “I’ve got you and I’m not turning you loose.  Get used to it.”</p><p>Mia blinked as he yanked her round the corner and then shoved her towards a bright red Honda, “Just keep quiet and get in the damn car.”  He wrenched open the door and shoved his hand down on the top of her head to push her awkwardly into the passenger seat.  As he reached round her to clip the seat belt in place he tilted his head and winked, “Good to see you by the way.”  Mia gasped with temper as he pressed his lips quickly to hers, then withdrew and slammed the door shut.  She flexed her wrists against the cold metal of the cuffs and stared out the front window as Letty was hauled out punching and kicking Dom for all she was worth.  </p><p>Mia gasped again, this time in shock, as Brian walked up to her brother and calmly handed him another set of cuffs.  Dom nodded and dropped Letty on the floor and then forced her arms behind her back.  Letty’s mouth dropped open with shock and for the first time since Mia had met her seemed to actually be lost for words.  The girls’ eyes met in incredulous horror as Letty was forced to her feet again and then Dom picked her up and bundled her in the back of his car.  The last sight Mia had of Letty before Dom’s car pulled away in a cloud of dust and burnt rubber was of her heavy combat boots smashing the rear window out of Dom’s prized car.</p><p>Her eyes turned to Brain as he dropped into the driver’s seat beside her.  He stared at her for a long time, drinking the sight of her in like a man who has suddenly found a gallon of water in the middle of a very dry desert.  His hand rose to touch her face gently and Mia flinched back from his cool fingers, “Keep your fucking hands off me. Cop.”  Brian’s eyes clouded for a moment and then he shrugged and without another word turned the ignition key and peeled out after Dom.</p><p>                                      **********************************</p><p>Vince moved slowly through the dark, eyes and ears tensed for any sign of the kid he was meant to be tracking.  He turned his head and caught sight of Leon moving like a pale ghost on the other side of the wide loading bay, reassured to see his brother-in-arms had his back.  From the brief glimpse Vince had of the kid before Letty and Mia freaked out, he didn’t look any older than fourteen or fifteen, but V wasn’t about to equate youth with an inability to fight or kill.  Bitter experience had taught him that it didn’t matter how young or helpless a kid looked it didn’t mean that they couldn’t pull a knife or a gun on you without breaking a sweat.</p><p>His head turned to the side as he caught the smallest whisper of sound and he paused for a moment until Leon looked over and then gestured silently to a large stack of empty wooden pallets in the corner of the huge bay.  Leon nodded and signalled he’d take the back of the stack leaving Vince the front.  Vince sighed. He hated taking the front.</p><p>Slowly he edged forward until he could see into the small gap between the wall and the wooden crates.  He waited for his eyes to adjust to the dimmer light and then grinned in triumph as he caught the flash of terrified eyes in the gloom, “Hey there, kid.”</p><p>Ally scrambled back warily, moaning with terror as the huge man with the tattoos leaned in and said in what he obviously thought was a soothing manner, “Get your ass out of there, ok? I’m not gonna hurt ya.”  His eyes narrowed as the crates wobbled dangerously, “Kid, you need to get out of there. You’re gonna get hurt.”  Leon’s head suddenly appeared as he soundlessly lifted a crate off the pile and winked at his buddy.  He grabbed another crate and moved it out of his way, gesturing to Vince to herd the kid back enough so he could reach down and grab him. </p><p>Vince nodded and reached out a broad hand, “Just come here and we’ll take you to see the girls, ok?”  Ally yelped in fear as the hand snaked in and then let loose a loud scream as Leon reached down and snagged a handful of her jacket.  Her arms flailed wildly as she twisted against his hold and she heard the huge guy with the tattoos give a warning bellow just there was a huge crash and everything went black.</p><p>Leon’s reflexes saved Ally from a serious concussion but he wasn’t fast enough to haul her up and out of the way before a falling crate caught her temple.  He flung himself backwards as the pile of wood fell down, pulling the kid down with him to land on his chest and firmly in his arms.  He lay there for a moment staring up at the night sky and then Vince appeared at a dead run to skid to his knees beside him, “Leon, you ok, brother?”</p><p>Leon nodded and winced as he felt a twinge in his back from his heavy fall, “Great. The kid alright?”</p><p>Vince tugged Ally’s baseball cap off and winced at the shallow cut on her temple, “Knocked out.”  He pulled her up and then swung her up into his arms, eyes widening in surprise as his fingers touched a soft mound of flesh pushing against the side of her worn t-shirt. “It’s a chick!”</p><p>Leon got to his feet and eyed the unconscious body in his friend’s arm, “That explains the screaming.”  He rolled his shoulders experimentally, groaning at the tightening of the muscles, “Let’s get home, dawg. I need a long, hot soak.”</p><p>Vince looked at the pale face lying against his own tanned shoulder, “Letty and Mia sure got a lot of explaining to do. Dom is gonna be pissed.” </p><p>                                    *************************************</p><p>Dom was slightly more than pissed. Incoherent with rage, possibly. Seriously re-considering the ethics of girlfriend and sister beating, definitely.  He was covered in bites and scratches from his fight with Letty, his nose and chin throbbed from her attack on them.  His entire rear windshield had been kicked out on the high speed drive back to his house and he had finally had to haul his spitting mad girlfriend out through the gaping hole as she kept kicking at him and screaming in Spanish when he tried to pull her out of the door.  He’d finally thrown her over his shoulder to carry her, still screaming wild curses and threats, through the back door and into the living room.  He’d thrown her down on the sagging sofa and then stalked out to help Jesse from the car and into his wheelchair.  In the time it had taken him to wheel the younger boy up the ramp to the back door, Letty was up and had managed to spring the lock on the front door and only the arrival of Brian hauling an equally maddened Mia across the porch had prevented her from sprinting out into the night with her hands still cuffed behind her back.</p><p>Brian gratefully passed Letty over to Dom as he swore in rage and stomped across the room towards her.  He’d found hanging on to a bound Mia difficult, but the task of keeping hold of both yelling and fighting women was nearly impossible.  Jesse watched silently as the two women he loved best in the world were thrown side by side onto the family sofa and then the man he idolised above all others placed his hands on his hips and bellowed, “Enough!”</p><p>Letty snorted and lashed out with her foot for his kneecap, “You think you scare me now? Bastard.”</p><p>Mia eyed her brother scathingly as his face flushed with furious colour, “Fuck you, Dominic.”</p><p>Dominic’s eyes narrowed dangerously, “You need to start thinking about some respect, Mia. Don’t push me.”  His hand whipped under her nose, fingers held millimetres apart, “I am this close right now.”   Mia lunged forward and her teeth snapped at his fingers as he hurriedly withdrew them.  Dom put his hands on his hips and scowled down at his girls, “What the fuck is with you two?”</p><p>Letty twisted on the sofa and tugged against her restraints, “What the fuck do you think? Get these damn things the hell off us.”  Dom folded his arms and looked silently down his nose at her until she flung herself against the sofa back and muttered, “Shit. Girl, your brother is an ass wipe.”</p><p>Mia snorted and eyed Dom scathingly, “Hell, you sleep with him.”</p><p>Letty’s face darkened, “Not any more I don’t.”  She cut her eyes to the silent Brian, standing by the mantle, “Since when do we work with the cops?”</p><p>Dominic glanced at Brian and then at the flushed and scornful face of his girlfriend, “Since the cop keeps me in the loop and lets me know what the fuck is going on in my own fucking home.”  He leaned down to look grimly between his sister and his love, “And since the cop saved your asses tonight and kept you from getting those stupid, thick hides shot the hell up.”</p><p>Mia opened her mouth to reply but was stopped as the front door opened and Vince and Leon entered the house with Ally still cradled in Vince’s arms.  Letty took one look and shook her head in disgust, “Aww, man.”  She nudged Mia, “I told you she weren’t no street fighter.”</p><p>Brian twitched, “She?”  He crossed the room in three strides and peered into the unconscious Ally’s face, “It’s a girl?”</p><p>Letty snorted, “Oh yeah, I see where they made you dee-tec-tive now, boy. You sure got that whole thing down, huh?”</p><p>Mia’s eyes flashed as she stared between the unconscious girl and the guilty faces of Vince and Leon, “What the hell did you guys do?”</p><p>Vince adjusted the dead weight in his arms and said defensively, “Mia, it ain’t like that. The kid hid out behind some old crates and when we found her she panicked and brought ‘em down. Its just a cut, she’s ok.”</p><p>Letty rolled her shoulders uncomfortably, “So, what are you? A fucking doctor now?”  She blew a thick lock of hair from her eyes, “Ol’ Coyote, MD?”  </p><p>Dom booted the palm of his hand against her head in a painless smack, “Shut up, Letty.”  He jerked his head towards the stairs, “Get her cleaned up and put her down upstairs. Stay with her and holler when she wakes up.  Me and Brian’ll take care of business here.”  He waited until they climbed the stairs and then turned his full attention back to Letty and Mia, “Talk.”</p><p>Mia lolled back against the sofa and leaned her shoulder companionably against Letty’s.  She tilted her chin and glanced coolly at Brian for a minute before staring into her brother’s eyes, “Make us.”</p><p>                                         **********************************</p><p>Leon and Vince worked quickly and quietly to clean and dress the wound on the girl’s head and then strip her to her t-shirt and panties to slide her into Mia’s bed.  Leon scowled as he straightened and rolled his shoulders, “You ok if I go soak for a while, dawg?”</p><p>Vince flicked his friend a cool glance, “I think I can handle one hurt, half-naked chick by myself.”</p><p>Leon rolled his green eyes and opened the door to the hallway, grinning as Dom’s furious shouts echoed up the stairs, “I don’t know, man. Sisters doin’ it for themselves all over the damn house tonight. Don’t ever remember Dom getting this angry before.”</p><p>Vince quirked a twisted smirk, “Last time he did, ended up doing a two stretch.  Letty and Mia better wise their asses up.”  He waved a casual hand as Leon closed the door and then he was left in Mia’s dimly lit bedroom watching the pale face of Ally on the pillow.  He stepped closer to the bed and looked down at her.  When they’d wiped off her face and cleaned the blood and grime away, a surprisingly delicate face had emerged.  On the teenaged boy that he had first thought her to be, her delicate bone structure had seemed weak and somehow insubstantial. On the young woman they had uncovered she now seemed nearly ethereal in her fragile looks.  Vince very carefully brushed a lock of her light brown hair from her face and tipped his head to the side, he really wanted her to wake up so he could check out the colour of her eyes.  He was betting on blue.</p><p>He pulled the threadbare cover over her shoulders and then made himself comfortable on the floor, back leaning against the wall and facing the bed ready for when she woke.  His head tipped back and his eyes closed as the effects of no sleep for the last two days finally began to catch up with him.  The harsh lines of his face smoothed gradually until his head slipped to one side to rest against one brawny shoulder and he drifted off in a light sleep.  </p><p>When Ally’s eyes finally opened an hour later the first thing she saw was a huge, mean looking guy, sleeping against a wall with his head lolling to one side and raucous snores buzzing through the room.  She stifled a scream and lay frozen as the giant twitched slightly and scratched at one huge, tattooed arm before settling back into his slumber.  When she was sure that he was fully under again she very slowly and carefully raised her head and stared around herself, breathing a sigh of relief that she had at least only one guard to deal with.  She reached a shaking hand up to her head and winced as her fingers brushed a large bump on her head and a deep, throbbing pain brought tears to her eyes.  </p><p>Ally shifted under the warm cover over her and then froze in horrified terror as she realised the soft material was brushing against her bare skin.  Her hands darted down her sides to her legs and her eyes began to leak terrified tears as she realised that she was dressed in only her panties and baby t-shirt.  She scooted back against the wall running alongside the bed and gradually eased up it until she was in a shaky sitting position.  The horror she had felt at waking up in a strange place with a strange man sleeping in the room with her was nothing to the sheer primitive terror as to what would happen when he woke up.  </p><p>Very slowly and as silently as she could she edged towards the foot of the bed and then eased first one foot and then both onto the floor.  Holding her breath she looked around for her clothes almost sobbing with relief when she saw her filthy pants screwed up in a ball where Vince had thrown them.  With one wary eye on Vince she reached out a hand to snag the pants and then fumble them on to her legs, fighting waves of nausea thanks to her head injury as she did so.  When she stood to draw them up over her hips, she swayed for a moment and then determinedly braced herself against the wall to zip the fly.  She stared around for her boots but was unable to see them in the dim light and at last she reluctantly decided that she would have to leave them behind.</p><p>Vince watched through slitted eyes as the girl had struggled off the bed, woken at the first sound of a moving spring and her muffled sound of fear when she had woken.  It had been a hard battle keeping the grin off his face when the girl realised that she was only wearing the basics and then he’d enjoyed a very entertaining few minutes as she had crept down the bed and shimmied herself back into her rank pants.  He waited until she had evidently given up on her boots and actually had a hand on the doorknob before opening his eyes and lacing his hands behind his head to say casually, “Going somewhere, babe?”</p><p>Ally leapt as though she’d been shot in the ass and spun round to plaster herself against the door, staring with wild, frantic eyes at Vince as he got up from the floor.  She pressed back further as he stretched to his full six foot four and then gave her a friendly wink, “You might wanna hold off on the moonlight flit, kid.”  He rolled his head from side to side to work out the stiff kink, “If you know what’s good for ya.”</p><p>Ally may not have been a superb street fighter but she had excellent survival skills, honed to a knife-edge after spending the last three weeks on the street.  She snatched for the lamp beside her and heaved it at the grinning Vince before whirling, pulling open the door and bursting into the hallway beyond.</p><p>Vince was already ducking as she let go of the lamp and so was only a step and a half behind the fleeing girl as she made her bid for escape.  He would have had her in four paces if Leon hadn’t come flying out of the bathroom in response to the crash of the lamp and taken them both down in a tangle of limbs.  Vince caught sight of Ally’s white face staring back at them for a minute before she was hurtling down the stairs and towards the front door.  Cursing he shoved the naked Leon away and jumped up to throw himself after her, yelling angrily, “Dom! She’s movin’”  Vince rounded the top of the stairs and was half way down before it registered that Dom had caught hold of the screaming girl and Brian was fending off a furious Letty and Mia as they were trying to go through him to get the hysterical Ally away from Dom.</p><p>Ally fought like a wild cat against the immovable arms that held her high off the ground, leaving her bare feet kicking frantically for purchase as she tried to free herself.  Her eyes were wide with shock and fear and she was only dimly aware of Letty and Mia shouting her name over the other side of the room as they fought to get past the cursing blond man that was holding them both back with difficulty.   </p><p>Letty was boiling with fury as she tried to dodge Brian’s grasping hands and get to the other girl.  She caught a glimpse of Ally’s already huge eyes widen further in panic as she looked up the stairs and followed her gaze to see Leon come barrelling down without a stitch on.  Ally screamed in fear and Letty realised that the girl had leapt to the panicked conclusion that rape was on the agenda.  </p><p>Letty swore viciously, “Fuck this!”  She shoulder slammed Mia aside and then kicked her foot with deadly accuracy into Brian’s groin.  The high pitched scream that she tore from his throat gave her grim satisfaction and then she was jumping over him as he folded and running flat out at Dom and his squirming armful, “Put her the fuck down!”  With her arms still pinned behind her back there was no way of stopping her momentum and she crashed into Dom heavily, sending him stumbling back towards the door, “Dom, put her the hell down! Ally! Ally, girl, its ok. Its ok.”</p><p>Vince hit the bottom of the stairs and snatched Letty away as she kicked Dom on the shin, “Dom, put her down!”  Letty twisted in V’s grip furiously, “Let go of me you son of a bitch! Ally, its ok, its ok! Dom!”  Letty’s voice rose in a howl as Vince dragged her back, “You’re scaring the shit outta her! Let me go!”</p><p>Dom regained his balance and nodded at Vince, “Let her go, bro.”  </p><p>He watched as Letty was turned loose and sprung forwards to push her face up to the girl in his arms, “Its ok, Al, they’re with us. They won’t hurt you, chica. Its ok, calm down, its ok.”</p><p>Mia arrived by her side and said quietly, “Turn around, Let’.”   Letty glanced at her and saw the younger girl waving a tiny key at her, “I’ll get the cuffs off.”  Without a word Letty turned and thrust out her arms, hissing with satisfaction as the cuffs fell away and then she was lifting her heavy arms to pull Ally towards her and away from Dom.</p><p>“Give her to me.”  She drew the sobbing Ally into her firm embrace and eyed Dom coldly over her shoulder, “Tell Leon to put some fucking pants on.”  Dom’s eyes flicked up the stairs and he stared at his naked teammate for a minute before looking back at Ally and Letty in sudden understanding.  Letty smoothed a soft hand over the girl’s cap of dirty brown hair and said harshly, “Kinda hard to think straight when looks like you’re gonna be fucked through the floor by some hard assed punks.”</p><p>Mia tugged at Letty’s arm, “Get her sat down. I should look at that cut.”  Letty nodded and with a final glare at Dom pulled Ally over to the sofa.  Mia sniffed at Dom and Vince as she followed her and then looked down at Brian where he wheezed on the floor.  She dropped the handcuff keys on his face and scuffed him out the way with a firm nudge from her foot, “Move.”</p><p>Letty sat Ally on the sofa and tugged the patched and worn throw off the back to tug it warmly round the girl’s shoulders. “Hey now, chica. S’alright, just breathe there, baby.”  She shifted to the side as Mia came back and bent to look into the shocked girl’s eyes, “Mia’s gonna get you all fixed up, girl, then we’ll get you somethin’ to eat.” She smoothed a gentle hand over the girl’s head and glared round at the men grouped around her, speechless at the sight of hard assed Letty soothing rather than causing hurt. “What the fuck is your problem? She’s just a fuckin’ kid!”</p><p>Letty stood up and swaggered belligerently towards Dom, “You a big man, Dom? All up in yourself and mighty?”  A hard, oil stained finger poked him forcefully in the chest, “You like frightening little girls? Take me on motherfucker, and see what I got for ya.”</p><p>Mia winked at the trembling Ally as she stared in horror at the sight of Letty front up to a man a head and a half taller than her and twice as wide. “S’ok, they won’t hurt her. That’s my brother, Dom. And Letty’s boyfriend. He’s a little pissed right now but he won’t do nothin’ to her.”  She glanced over her shoulder at a wordless roar from Dom and watched as he gripped Letty by her arms, lifted her and then shook her like a rag doll.  Mia rolled her eyes and turned back, “He never learns.”  She drew the throw tighter around Ally’s shoulders and then laughed as Dom shouted again as his knee took a firm kick from an unimpressed Letty’s boot.  Letty dropped to the floor and smacked her hand around Dom’s baldhead before stalking back over to her girlfriends, “Motherfucker. I’m starvin’, you eatin’?”</p><p>Mia pulled Ally up from the sofa, “I could eat.  C’mon Ally, let’s see what we’ve got.”  Letty and Mia walked calmly through the room, leading the still shaken Alley and beamed at Jesse as they passed him in his chair. “Hey Jess, how’s it goin’?”  Mia trailed an affectionate hand over the boy’s cheek and then ruffled his untidy hair, “Good to see you, honey.”</p><p>Letty nodded shortly, “Sup, dawg?”  She gave Ally a gentle push towards the kitchen table and tugged open the refrigerator door, “Not much here, Mia. You ok with eggs?”</p><p>Mia settled Ally into a chair and rolled her eyes confidingly, “She doesn’t cook that great. I can do better than eggs.”  She reached into her pocket and withdrew a black hair band, twisting her long black hair carelessly at the nape of her neck as she joined her friend, “Move and let the master work.”</p><p>Letty snagged a couple of crisp apples from the bowl on top of the fridge and grinned, “Gladly. Ally, eat up, girl.”  She placed one of the apples on the table next to the girl and boosted herself carelessly onto the kitchen counter to take a huge bite of her own apple, “Man, I’m starving. Nothin’ like a good fight to get the juices pumpin’.”  She idly scratched at her neck, “I’m lookin’ at takin’ a shower pretty soon too.  I stink.”  She sniffed under her arms and recoiled comically before shrugging and taking another huge bite of apple.</p><p>Mia glanced round as Dom stomped into the kitchen followed by the rest of the guys, “Back off. I’m makin’ us something to eat and then we’re crashin’.  Enough’s enough for one night.”</p><p>Ally shrunk back as Mia’s brother glared at his sister and his girlfriend and then seared her with a furious look, “You don’t fuckin’ speak to me like that under my roof, Mia. You don’t get to disappear for three goddamn days without a fuckin’ word if you’re dead or alive and you definitely don’t get to attack me and the team and then act like its no big deal.  Do you understand me?”</p><p>Mia cocked an eyebrow as Dom’s voice rose until he was roaring fit to make the windows in the kitchen shake and then very deliberately turned her back on him, “Let’, Ally, you ok with pasta and some bread?”</p><p>Ally flinched as Dom punched the side of the fridge with fury, “MIA…”</p><p>Vince stepped up and grabbed his friend’s arm, “Chill, brother. Let it go. We got them back safe.”  He jerked his head to Leon to help as Dom’s muscles bunched under his hand and continued in a low voice, “They’re just a couple of chicks, man.  Calm down.”</p><p>Leon deliberately stepped round Dom and put himself between Mia and her furious brother, “Lets grab a cold one and go sit, man. They aren’t goin’ anywhere now.”  He exchanged a worried look with Vince as Dom vibrated with tension and then Brian joined them, cool blue eyes sweeping the tense room.</p><p>“Is everything ok?”  His head snapped back as Dom lashed out and punched him as hard as he could on the jaw, throwing all the anger and frustration he felt towards Letty and Mia at the slighter man.  Brian crashed to the floor yet again and then rolled as Dom barged past the shocked Leon and Vince to dive down on him.</p><p>Letty jumped off the counter and dragged Ally behind her as the two men rolled in a struggling, swearing tangle of limbs across the kitchen floor.  Mia jumped hurriedly out of the way as they landed near her feet and then joined the other two girls over the other side of the kitchen. By the kitchen door.  By the unlocked and conveniently unblocked kitchen door. </p><p>Mia jabbed a sharp elbow into Letty’s side and jerked her head questioningly as Vince and Leon waded in to drag Dom off the bleeding Brian.  Letty’s eyes widened as she caught Mia’s unspoken question and she grabbed Dom’s car keys from the side where he’d thrown them as he’d carried her in earlier.  She took a firm grip on Ally’s arm and said in a low voice, “Get ready, chica.”  </p><p>She moved her weight to the balls of her feet, preparing to run as soon as Mia wrenched open the door and then froze as a voice bellowed behind her, “DON’T YOU FUCKING MOVE!”  Mia’s head whipped round as the kitchen fell silent and she stared at Jesse as he continued, “Don’t you dare move!”  </p><p>He rolled forward and nudged Leon, “Get the keys off Letty.”  All eyes swung towards Letty who clenched her fingers guiltily around Dom’s keys ad stared in slack-jawed surprise at sweet, shy Jesse suddenly turning into Dominic Torretto Mark II.  Leon sprung up and snatched the keys from Letty’s hand as Jesse pointed at the kitchen table and said firmly, “Sit down.”</p><p>Leon shoved Letty towards the table and nudged Mia after her, ignoring Ally recoiling from him as she scurried after the other two girls.  He locked the back door and dropped the key in his pocket, “Lockdown, dawg.”  He leaned back against the door and glared at the three girls as Dom, Brian and Vince climbed to their feet.</p><p>Letty stayed standing as Mia and Ally sat down and then placed a hand on both girls’ shoulders as she looked expressionlessly at her boyfriend.  She squeezed Ally’s shoulder lightly as she felt the girl began to shiver again and said quietly, “S’ok, girl. Just chill.” </p><p>Letty squared her shoulders as Dominic stared at her and made herself keep her eyes level as she caught the flash of hurt disbelief in his eyes as he said in a low rumble, “You still wanna skip out on me?”</p><p>Letty shrugged coolly, “Finally get the point, huh Dom?”</p><p>She swallowed as he shook his head and looked between her and Mia, “What the fuck did I do that you two want to hurt me like this?”  He gestured back to the other men, “What the fuck did any of us do? You got any idea what the last couple of days have been like for us?”  </p><p>Mia winced as Letty’s nails dug into her skin but stayed silent as her brother rubbed an impatient hand over his scalp, “We didn’t know what the hell to think, or even if you were still alive and not toes up in a ditch somewhere and this is how you treat us when we come get you?”</p><p>Letty raised an eyebrow, “Shoulda taken the hint, Dom.  Maybe we didn’t want to be found.”  She jumped as he whirled as punched the wall and then stormed out of the kitchen.</p><p>Vince looked at her for a moment and then followed Dom saying, “That was cold,  Let’.”</p><p>Ally screwed her head round and stared at Letty’s stony expression, “I’m sorry, this is all my fault.”</p><p>Letty glanced down, “Don’t sweat it. It’s no problem.”  She flashed a tight smile, “He’ll deal.”</p><p>Leon pushed away from the door, “You think? You got no fuckin’ clue how insane he got when you guys disappeared. He thought you were dead till Spilner showed up.”</p><p> Mia glared at Brian as he pressed a dishrag against his bleeding lip and said in disgust, “Might have known.  Just can’t keep out of other people’s business, can you cop?”</p><p>Ally tensed, “Cop? He’s a cop?”</p><p>Mia sniffed, “Actually, on second thoughts,  I prefer the term ‘pig’.”</p><p>Letty gave a short bark of laughter, “Atta girl, Mia.”  She rolled her shoulders and tilted her chin pugnaciously, “So what now? Ya gonna give us a spankin’ and lock us in our rooms like naughty little girls, or ya gonna give us some respect and stop pulling this macho bullshit?”</p><p>Brian threw the bloodied dishrag in the sink and crossed his arms over his chest, “Do you have any idea how much trouble you’re in? The charges we could make against the three of you?”  He shook his head as Mia and Letty stared impassively back at him and Ally turned even paler, “I could book you right now and have you put away for a three stretch minimum.”</p><p>Letty squeezed Ally’s shoulder, “So go ahead and do it.”</p><p>She tensed as Dom re-entered the kitchen and folded his arms across his chest, “That’s it for tonight.  Mia take the kid and go to bed.  Leon help Jesse get settled, then go lock them in.”  He turned and looked at the girls, “Vince is outside watchin’ the windows, so don’t get any ideas.  Spilner, you got the couch. I’ll take Letty.”  He crossed the kitchen floor and yanked her into his body, “Move.”</p><p>Mia stood and eased Ally up from her chair, “It’s ok.  I won’t leave you.”  She slipped an arm around the younger girl’s waist and preceded her brother and Letty from the room, determinedly ignoring Brian as he watched her leave.</p><p>Letty twisted her arm in Dom’s hard grip as she was dragged behind them, “Get the fuck off me!”</p><p>Dom gave another hard yank, taking guilty satisfaction in her pained gasp as he bruised her skin.  “Drop it, Letty.”  He dragged her cursing up the stairs and watched as Mia and Ally disappeared into Mia’s room with worried looks back at Letty and then opened his bedroom door and sent her stumbling into the dark room beyond.  He didn’t bother turning on the light, just shut the door with a bang and locked it before leaning back against it with his arms folded, “Get your clothes off.” </p><p>Letty gave him her patented ‘hardass’ look and folded her own arms over her chest, “Fuck you.”  The breath whooshed out of her as his shoulder slammed into her stomach, then she was flat on her back on the bed as Dom literally ripped the clothes off her body in grim, enraged silence.  Letty didn’t waste time, or energy, in screaming or cursing him, but laid into him with hard fists and sharp teeth as his hands tore material away and then snatched her up into the air to tug the covers back and toss her onto the bed and drag them up to her shoulders.</p><p>Dom leant over her, placing his huge hands on either side of her body to pull the covers taut and keep her pinned down, “Just. Stay.”  He leaned forward and Letty moved her head quickly to avoid a drip of blood that ran from a recently split lip, “If I have to, I will tie you down.”  Dom stayed poised over her until he felt her body sag in reluctant agreement and then he pushed up to cross to the small mirror hanging behind the door and examine his battered face.</p><p>In the mirror’s reflection he watched as Letty freed her arms and lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and clenching and unclenching her fists.  Dom stripped his wifebeater off and used it to dab at the small cut on his mouth as he watched her vibrate with tense energy and battle the urge to go another round with him.  He eyed his face in the dim light from the street and inwardly gave a reluctant round of applause to his errant girl as he took in the damage he had allowed her to inflict on him.  </p><p>His chin was slightly darkening from her punch earlier, while his nose was swelling beautifully from contact with her hard head.  Scratches and grazes ran all the way down his face and down onto his wide shoulders and he winced as he brushed a particularly tender area on his ribs where a flailing fist had caught him with all Letty’s weight behind it.  He examined his lip again and grunted with satisfaction when the bleeding finally stopped and the sharp stinging pain was reduced to a dull, constant throb.</p><p>Dom shucked off his pants and kicked his boots across the room before padding to the bed and sitting a careful distance away from the watchful Letty. “You think I deserve this?”  He gestured to his face and then to the livid marks on his torso, “You think this is what I deserve for lovin’ you and Mia enough to come get you?”  </p><p>Letty eyed him for a moment before rolling onto her side and facing the wall, hunching her shoulders as Dom sighed and continued quietly, “Big tough Letty, huh? Don’t care ‘bout nothin’ or no one.”  He bowed his head as he let his hands dangle between his spread thighs and stared at the floor, “And big tough Dom. Its ok to pull this shit ‘cos I ain’t gonna care, right?  Dom don’t need anyone or anything ‘cos he the man.”  Dominic squeezed his eyes shut and screwed his palms into the sockets, “I thought you were dead.  I thought we were gonna get a knock on the door any minute and there’d be some cop standing there sayin’ they’d found a body.”</p><p>Letty’s eyes filled with tears as his voice broke but she couldn’t make herself turn to face him.  The recent indignities of the night were still fresh in her mind and the year of distance and loneliness still to raw to consider breaching her careful walls.  She pulled the blankets up over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut as she desperately tried to shut out the low tortured rumble from the edge of the bed.  </p><p>“I thought that you were gone an’ I wouldn’t get the chance to tell you how much I loved you.”  Dom turned and looked pleadingly at the small lump under the covers, “You know how much I love you, right Let’? There’s no one else for me, baby. No one.”  He reached out a hand and touched her back, scowling when she moved away from him, and just like that his mood turned around and his temper shot up again, “This how its gonna be, huh?  I get the silent treatment and no fuckin’ explanation for what the hell happened to you?”</p><p>Letty kept her eyes tight shut, “Yeah. That’s how its gonna be.”</p><p>Dom turned his head as he heard Leon come up the stairs and turn the key in Mia’s door and then he looked back at Letty, “That’s it then? We through?”</p><p>Letty’s mouth opened as a tight ball of pain burst in her chest at his words and she was ashamed to feel the bright sting of tears behind her closed lids. “Yeah. We’re through.”</p><p>Dom blinked and then tugged back the covers to climb into bed, “That’s the way you want it, fine. We get this mess straightened out in the morning and then you can go. Right?”</p><p>Letty lay immobile as the tears began to stream down her face, “Right.”  She held her breath as she felt him move towards her and released the pent up air in a silent hiss as he fell back and settled against his pillow.  Without looking she knew what he’d be doing.  His hands would be tucked behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, mouth twitching as he tried to work through the situation in his mind.  She’d lost count of the nights she’d lain beside him as he’d done exactly the same thing whenever there’d been a problem with the team, wrestling with various solutions to solve whatever was threatening them.  The pillow grew damp beneath her cheek as silent tears spilled over her face and she wrestled with the urge to turn into his always welcoming arms.  Now her white hot rage was spent, the emotions she’d bottled up inside for the last few days were raging inside and she wanted nothing more than to be stroked and soothed the way only Dominic knew how.</p><p>Dominic was the one that she had always turned to for what love and protection she could through her adolescence and the idea that she had lost her lover, best friend and protector in one night causing her the type of pain she’d never thought she could live through.</p><p>“Letty?”  She kept her eyes squeezed shut as the low whisper came and deepened her breathing to feign sleep. “Letty, you awake?”  The bed shifted as Dominic moved and then a single, warm hand rested on her shoulder as she felt him come up behind her.  She felt his eyes on her face and then he slipped a hand under her shoulder and she was being turned gently towards him.</p><p>Dom traced a finger down her cheek and felt the evidence of her tears, relief crashed through him at the evidence of her emotions and then he was turning her fully into his body until he lay on his back and she was sprawled on top of him, held firmly in place with her cheek pillowed against his heart.  He ignored the tensing of her body and pretended not to feel the small attempt at withdrawal she made, just kept his arms closed around her and waited for her to relax into his warmth.  Of all the positions he and Letty had attempted in the bed over the years this one was undoubtedly his favourite.  He loved the feeling of her body lying on top of his, and the small body relaxing against him in trust and love as she slept.  When awake his girl was prickly and covered by a thick unbreakable shield of toughness that most of the time not even he could crack.  In the dark, and unconscious he thought with a pained laugh, she was soft and yielding and so very, very vulnerable. </p><p>His hand rose to stroke her thick black hair and his other arm relaxed to allow his big hand to rub gentle circles on her back.  He shifted his legs slightly to drop hers in between them and then he brought one long, muscled leg back over to hold them in position.  “I love you.”  Letty bit down on her lip as the low words rumbled in his chest under her head and her eyes stung with fresh tears.  Dominic dropped a feathery kiss on the top of her head as he continued, “My whole life, I never loved anyone the way I love you. My Letty.” His arm tightened around her possessively, “I can’t let you go, not without my life turning to shit.  Thinkin’ you were dead nearly killed me too.”  His chest rose and fell with a massive sigh, “You were always there, always on the edge. Waitin’ for you to grow up was the hardest thing I ever did in my life.”</p><p>Letty unconsciously began to melt against him as his hands and words lulled her, and she subconsciously rubbed her face into his skin.  Dominic squeezed his eyes shut at the familiar gesture and felt hope surge through his veins as he held her against him, “I don’t see me livin’ without you. Not real livin’.  I could go on and I could exist but I couldn’t live.  Its always gonna be you for me Let’.”  He pulled her up his body slightly until her head nestled under his chin in the dip of his shoulder and then rolled them suddenly until she was beneath him and his arms were wrapped in a hard circle around her.  Her eyes glittered beneath him with surprise as he looked down at her and brushed a kiss across her slightly open mouth, “If you go, you may as well shoot me on the way out the door, ‘cos there ain’t no point in carryin’ on when you take my heart with you.”</p><p>Letty’s breath was caught in her throat, and she felt the hated tears leak again from her eyes as she stared up at him speechlessly.  He’d never been one for the romantic words or gestures, neither had she, but suddenly she realised just how much she had needed to hear them.  Her eyes closed as he leaned down to kiss her tears from her cheeks and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that wherever Dominic Torretto led, she would follow without hesitation.  Her head came up and she buried her face in his throat as her arms crept around his waist and she held on for dear life.</p><p>Dom closed his own eyes and felt his throat constrict as her arms held him and for a few moments he was mortally afraid that he’d break down altogether and cry his boundless relief into her hair.  He whispered words of mindless love into her ear and eased them round until she lay once more on top of him and he held her cuddled against his heart.  Gradually her grip on him eased and she lay spent on him, allowing his hands to stroke her skin with rough caresses and his mouth to whisper all the things that he couldn’t say to her when the sun burned in the sky.</p><p>“Don’t leave me.”  The words came out with hard desperation, more an order than a plea but to Letty they were more precious than a thousand ‘ I love you’s’.  She shook her head and pressed her face into his chest.</p><p>“No, papi, I won’t leave you.”  She gasped as his arms crushed her against him and then turned her face to press her lips to his skin, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Dom fisted his hand in her hair and raised her head off his chest, “Did I hurt you, baby-girl? Are you hurtin’?”</p><p>Letty shook her head as best she could in his grip and allowed a small grin to flit across her face, “Naw, but you owe me for some new pants and a top.”</p><p>Dominic’s chest vibrated with a laugh under her and he pushed her head back down as he whispered, “See what you do to me? You drive me nuts, Letty.”  The smile melted from his face as he stared up at the ceiling and remembered what had gotten them here in the first place, “Tell me what’s happening, baby.  What happened to you?”</p><p>Letty tensed for a moment and then thought ‘screw it’ and relaxed once more. “Ya ain’t gonna like it.”</p><p>Dom kissed the top of her head lightly, “No I ain’t, but I don’t like the idea of you and Mia getting shot up either, so spill, little girl.”</p><p>Letty nestled closer against him and shut her eyes as she began to talk, “We got the groceries and came out of the store…”</p><p>                                         ****************************</p><p>Ally woke the next morning to the terrifying sight of the tattooed man from the previous night leaning over her and grinning, “Hey, kid. Rise and shine. Team meeting.”</p><p>She yelped and shrank back against the pillows, eyes darting frantically around the room in search of Mia. Vince frowned, “Chill out, kid. Mia and Let’ are downstairs, you’re ok here.”  He eyed her wild stare and shaking body and eased back until he stood at the side of the bed looking down at her, “Nobody in this house hurts chicks.”  A quick grin flashed across his face, “Mainly ‘cos Let’ and Mia would beat our asses six ways to Sunday if we tried. You’re safe here.”</p><p>Mia stepped through the open bedroom door with a sigh of impatience, “You know it, baby.   Vince, I said I would come wake her up, back off, you’re scaring her again.”  She couldn’t help the affectionate smile as the man mountain before her looked chagrined and looked for the entire world like a young boy being chastised by his mother.  “Ally, this is my friend, Vince, he’s cool.”  She set the clothes she carried down on her dresser and tugged impatiently on Vince’s solid arm, “Dom wants you. We’ll be down in a minute.”</p><p>Vince darted another look at the shaking girl on the bed and then shrugged, “Whatever.”  </p><p>Mia watched him leave the room and then closed the door with a click behind him, “Sorry about that. We’re not big on the social niceties in this house.”  She flashed a quick grin at Ally as the girl sat up in bed with a wince and pressed a hand to her forehead, “Sore, huh? Don’t worry, we’ll take care of that.”  She crossed to the bed and sat down to push Ally’s hair away from her head to peer at the bandage, “Hold still, I’m gonna have a look and see how you’re doin’.”  Gentle hands came up to peel the white gauze away and she continued speaking in a low voice, ignoring Ally’s hiss of discomfort, “The guys are all downstairs. They’re pretty cool and you don’t have to worry about them. They won’t hurt you.”  She peeled the bandage from the skin completely and rose to gather antiseptic wipes from the dresser, “Dom’s real sorry about last night. We scared the shit otta them disappearing like we did. He was just mad.”</p><p>Ally flinched as the cool wipe smoothed over her broken skin, “He was so angry. And he hurt Letty.”</p><p>Mia snorted, “Please. It’ll take a lot more than quick shake to hurt Letty.”  She smiled as she cleaned the last of the blood that had leaked out during the night and began to apply a new bandage, “They’re cool.  He’s not mad anymore.”  She paused as she thought of the look in his eye when he told her that Letty had spilled the beans during the night and that he now knew everything.  And of his hard hug when he had pulled her into his arms, “Well, not mad at us anyway.  The guys lookin’ for you have a big beatin’ coming their way.”  She patted Ally’s cheek, “So, we’re cool. I brought you some clothes and shit. The bathroom’s across the hall, take a shower and we’ll go down and get something to eat. Leon’s on kitchen duty, god help us.”</p><p>Ally plucked at the coverlet with shaking fingers, “I should go. I got you in so much trouble and now I’ve dragged your friends in.”</p><p>Mia cocked her head to one side and studied the miserable figure on the bed, “No, they dragged their own asses in.”  She crossed her arms and said firmly, “And there’s no way they’ll let you walk out of here now they know the score. You’re stuck with us for a while, I’d get used to it.”  She grabbed the clothes beside her and put her hand on the doorknob, “Now are you gonna come shower or do I have to call Letty to come help me drag you in?”</p><p>                                          *****************************</p><p>Ally followed Mia reluctantly downstairs and towards the sounds of yells and laughter in the kitchen a half hour later.  She had taken as long as she dared over her shower until Mia had finally lost patience and flushed the toilet, sending the hot water to cold and Ally out of the stall with a scream.  She tugged uncertainly at the white vest and low riding pants that Mia had thrown at her, trying to figure out a way to stop the waistband of her panties riding higher than the one of the pants.  Her cap had been left upstairs, freeing her pale blonde hair to flop forward onto her head in uneven strands.  All in all she wasn’t feeling very comfortable, and matters weren’t helped by the way the room fell silent when the two girls entered and she was the focus for some of the most assessing looks she’d ever received in her life.</p><p>Mia squeezed her hand quickly and led her to the head of the small, kitchen table, “Ally, this is my brother Dominic Toretto. Dom, this is Ally.”  </p><p>Dom took a large swig of coffee as he looked at the thin, unhappy looking girl and wiped the back of his hand carelessly over his mouth, “You got another name, kid?”</p><p>Ally kept her eyes on the floor as she whispered shyly, “Stevens.  Allison Stevens.”</p><p>She jumped at a derisive snort behind her, “Shit. That’s even more whitebread than that punk Brian.”</p><p>Dom glanced at Vince as he leaned against the kitchen counter chewing a waffle and then back at Ally, “Now you’re living here you call yourself Ally.  We’ll say you’re Jesse’s sister. Ok?”</p><p>Ally’s head came up quickly and she stared in astonishment at the hard face before her, “I can’t stay here. I have to stay hidden.  I’ll just cause you trouble.”  She stared around her at the sudden chorus of sniggers, “You don’t understand, you’ll get killed.”</p><p>Dom grinned at Letty as she dumped a plate of bacon and toast in front of him and swatted her butt as she bumped her hip against his arm, “We can handle trouble. You’re stayin’ here. Sit.” Mia tugged Ally into a chair and put a cup of strong coffee in front of her as Dom continued, “Eat, you look like you’re gonna pass out any minute.  How old are you?”</p><p>Ally stared in disbelief at the loaded plate that appeared under her nose and then back at Dom, “Eighteen.”  She looked back up as Letty squeezed her shoulder on her way back to the stove to rescue a smoking pan of bacon, “I can’t eat this. Its too much.”</p><p>Dom raised an eyebrow and handed her a fork, “Eat. Now.”  He grunted with satisfaction as she speared a crisp rasher of bacon and chewed nervously on it before folding his arms on the table and pinning her in place with a grim look, “Sounds like you’ve had a lot of fun in the last couple of days.”  His hand came out as she began to turn her head in search of Mia or Letty and he gripped her chin lightly, “They already told me what they know, now it’s your turn. Spill, kid.”</p><p>Ally’s fork fell to her plate with a clatter and she stared him like a rabbit before a snake.  Dom scowled at her sheet white face and the fine trembling that ran through her body, “Relax, I don’t bite.”  He glanced up as Letty came over and gently placed her hand on his wrist.  She shook her head as she eased his hand from the younger girl’s chin and then slipped neatly between them to perch on the side of the table, with a smile she snagged a piece of toast and bit into it with strong white teeth.</p><p>“S’ok, chica. Take your time. My man Dom here gets a little agitated but you can trust him like you trust me and Mia, si?”  Ally took a couple of shaky breaths and nodded her head as Letty grinned down at her.  Letty reached round and stole Dom’s coffee laughing as he pulled her off the table with an angry growl and into his lap, “He don’t share that good, but you can definitely trust him.”  Ally relaxed slightly as the fearsome man from last night bounced his girlfriend in his lap and then wrapped his arms around her and pressed a hard kiss against her neck.  Letty wriggled slightly, “Later, papi, maybe she should meet the team first, hey?”  She gestured with her stolen coffee cup, neatly evading Dom’s reaching fingers, “That’s Leon.”  Ally followed Letty’s gesture and saw a lean, watchful man leaning against the sink swigging from a carton of juice.  He nodded at her and smiled briefly as Letty continued; “He’s the one that smacked you upside the head with a pile of wood last night.”</p><p>Leon choked on his mouthful of orange juice and muttered, “Jesus, Letty.”  He brushed at the small drops of orange liquid staining his white wifebeater and glared, “Now I have to go change. And I didn’t hit her with no damn wood. I pulled her out of the way when it fell on her. Right, bro?”  He looked appealingly at Vince as he started on another waffle.  </p><p>Vince swallowed his mouthful and wiped his mouth on the back of his arm, “Whatever you say, dawg.”  He winked at Ally gravely, “You were just lucky I was there, kid.”</p><p>Dom gave gruff bark of laughter at Leon’s mortified expression and then scowled as Letty’s elbow nudged him sharply in the ribs as she continued, “That’s Vince, Old Coyote, he’s just somethin’ we can’t get rid of.”  Ally stared at the fierce looking man as he nodded at her, “An’ this is Jesse, our mad scientist. Jesse, come say hi to Ally.”</p><p>Ally looked at a young man, with scruffy brown hair peeking out from under a cap as he wheeled himself up to the table.  His face crinkled in a friendly grin as he grabbed a bowl and began to pour in cereal, “Hey. How’s it goin’?”  He filled the bowl to overflowing and then began to pour milk over the mountain of cereal, blinking in surprised consternation as the white liquid flowed over the cereal and flooded the table, “Well, shit.”</p><p>Letty hopped off Dom’s lap, “No big, Jess. Here.”  She swiftly snatched a dishcloth out of the air as Leon threw it to her and then began to mop the table before tipping half the contents into an empty bowl that Dom scooted across to her and placing it front of the boy, adding another splash of milk and handing him a spoon, “Eyes always were bigger than your damn stomach.”  She cuffed Jesse around the head and threw the cloth back to Leon for him to dump in the sink.  </p><p>The grin faded from her face as she caught sight of something over Ally’s shoulder and then her face closed in an expression of dislike and deep mistrust, “An’ that’s Spilner or O’Connor, or whatever the fuck he’s callin’ himself this week.”  Ally turned to see the blonde cop from the previous night standing at the entrance to the kitchen, eyes looking warily around the room, unsure of his welcome.  Letty patted the girl’s suddenly tense shoulder, “Stay the fuck away from his lyin’ ass, chica.”</p><p>Brian kept his face expressionless as Mia looked up from the pan on the stove and then turned her back on him with a cool look and busied herself flipping slices of bacon.  Letty crossed to her friend’s side and leaned against the counter between him and Mia, blocking his view of the taller girl and glaring at him challengingly.  He held her black eyed gaze for a minute and then crossed to the table, ignoring the equally cold looks from Vince and Leon.  “Morning everyone.  Is there coffee?”  He smiled easily at the white, stricken girl opposite him as he slid past Jesse and into the seat next to Dom, “Hello, I’m Brian.”  He took the cup Dom passed to him silently and nodded his thanks before smiling back at Ally, “How are you today? Did you sleep alright?”</p><p>Ally stared mutely at him and then turned to Letty and Mia in silent appeal.  The two women exchanged looks and then crossed the room to flank the younger girl.  Brian’s eyes rested for a minute on Mia’s face and then he focused on Ally once more, “I just want to help you. You don’t have to be afraid.”</p><p>Mia pursed her lips and stared at the ceiling, “Unless you actually believe any of the bullshit he comes out with, then be terrified.”</p><p>Brian’s hands clenched around his mug of coffee, “Mia…”</p><p>She sniffed at his low, warning tone, “Yes, Officer O’Connell, is there something I can help you with?”</p><p>Brian’s skin flushed and he glared at the truculent expression on Mia’s face, “I put my goddamn career on the line for you people.”</p><p>Letty folded her arms and cocked her hip, “Don’t remember askin’ you to, dawg.”</p><p>Brian stabbed a furious finger in her direction, “You keep out of this or I’ll have your ass in a cell quicker than you can blink.”  Letty puffed up with fury, opened her mouth and then hissed as Brian stood up and planted his fists on the table to lean over in Mia’s face, “I nearly went to jail for you, Mia.  I’ve put my ass on the line for you, again, and this is how you treat me?”</p><p>Mia tossed back her hair and braced her hands on her hips, “I treat you exactly like you deserve. The way I’d treat any low down, lying, mangy son of a whore.”</p><p>Vince and Leon exchanged admiring grins as their girls faced off against the bane of their recent existence and performed a surreptitious high-five behind Mia and Letty’s backs, making absolutely sure that Brian could see them.</p><p>Brian flinched back as though she’d slapped him and then his mouth curled in a snarl, “You bitch…”  He made an abortive move to come around the table at her and then suddenly Dom’s hand was clamped tight on his arm.</p><p>“Watch your mouth, Spilner, that’s my sister and this is my house.”  Brian’s eyes snapped with furious blue colour as he stood vibrating with tension for a moment and then he forced his body to relax.</p><p>“Right. Sorry.”  He glanced down at Ally who had been forgotten in all the excitement and sat staring at him in silent horror as he tried to smile, “Sorry.  There’s some unresolved issues.”</p><p>Mia sucked her teeth, “There’s no issues here, busta. I know exactly what a useless, sack of shit you are.”  Letty laughed out loud and then both girls looked at Dom in astonishment as he stood up and spoke clearly to everyone in the kitchen.</p><p>“Enough.  Spilner’s here for a reason and we need his help. You don’t have to like him but you will show him respect.”  He held up a hand as Vince and Letty opened their mouths simultaneously, “I said enough. V, he saved your life and he saved all our butts from jail last year.”  His face hardened as his eyes swept the silent kitchen and rested briefly on Mia before landing on Ally, “We got a situation here and we need the information he has, until I say otherwise he’s treated just like a regular member of the team, is that clear?”  The noise outburst in the kitchen made it alarmingly plain that it wasn’t in the least clear, Dom slammed his fist down on the table again, “I said, is that clear?”</p><p>Letty squeezed Ally’s shoulder as the girl cringed away from the furious looking Dom, “S’ok, girl. Chill.”  She looked at Mia out of the corner of her eye and then turned to look at Vince and Leon as they stood glowering at Brian and Dom behind her, “If we need him to protect the kid then we need him.”  She turned back to Dom and lifted her chin defiantly, “But don’t be countin’ on me to go killin’ the fatted calf to welcome him back to the fold.”</p><p>Dom nodded, “Fair enough. V? Leon?”  He looked at his two best friends, “You down with that?”</p><p>Vince folded his arms and glared challengingly at Dom for a minute before he gave an irritated shrug, “Whatever, just keep him the fuck outta my way.”</p><p>Leon copied Vince’s shrug as Dom moved his eyes to him, “Same goes, brother.”</p><p>Dom nodded and then looked at Mia as she stared at him in disgust, “Mia?”  She held his gaze for another few moments and then spun on her heel and marched out of the kitchen, “Mia! Mia, goddamn it, get back here!”  Dom shoved the table away in fury as he heard the front door slam, “Shit…”</p><p>Leon was already moving, “Leave it, man. I’ll go after her and keep her outta sight while she blows off steam.”  He cuffed Jesse lightly round the head as he moved hurriedly out the door, “Meet you at the garage in an hour?”</p><p>Jesse lifted his hand in acknowledgement as he grinned Ally and swigged a mouthful of coffee before Letty could stop him.  Letty was torn between going after Mia herself, staying with Ally before she hyperventilated herself unconscious or just slamming upstairs to her room for a good hard assed sulk.  She glared at Jesse as he gulped at the coffee again and snatched it out of his hand, “Give me that shit.”  Jesse managed to dodge the first attempt at a smack around his head but wasn’t quick enough to duck the next one as Letty stomped past him and dumped the mug in the sink, “Jess, you know you gotta lay off the coffee, it ain’t good for you.”</p><p>Jesse flashed a boyish smile at Ally, “It makes me crazy.”</p><p>Vince snorted and moved up behind Jesse’s chair to grip the handles and pull him away from the table, “It makes you crazy-er, dawg. Crazy-er.”  He swung the wheelchair towards the backdoor, “Me and Jess are goin’ down to the garage, ok brother?”</p><p>Dom lowered himself back down to his chair with a sigh, “Ok. I’ll be down later. Watch your backs.”</p><p>Vince opened the kitchen door and backed out as he pulled Jesse through into the yard, “Always, man, always.”</p><p>Dom waited before the door closed with a bang and then scrubbed a hand over his face in exhaustion, “Brian, sit down.” When the blonde man continued to stand and stare after Mia, Dom slammed his hand down on the table again and shouted, “For Chrissakes Brian, just sit the fuck down!”</p><p>Ally jumped at the loud thump and then watched as Brian lowered himself into his abandoned chair and stared sightlessly the tabletop.  Dom nodded, “Ok. Letty, grab me anther coffee and then come sit your ass down and eat something.  You look like shit.”</p><p>                                 ******************************</p><p>Mia looked up from her books and scowled as Brian sat down opposite her, “Get lost.”</p><p>Brain looked calmly back at her, “We need to talk.”</p><p>Mia slammed her college book shut and rose angrily, “The hell we do.”  She looked down as his hand clamped around her wrist, “Get your hand off me before I shout for V.”</p><p>Brian tugged sharply to bring her down with a thump on her chair, “Go right ahead. He and Leon are playing cards with Ally and Jesse upstairs.”  He cocked an eyebrow, “Of course you’d probably need to really yell, they’ve got the music up pretty loud.”</p><p>Mia glanced towards the house and scowled as she heard the unmistakable thump of the stereo. She twisted her wrist in his grip, “What do you want?”</p><p>Brian tightened his fingers and said evenly, “Just to talk and clear the air between us. If I’m going to be around for a while I’d prefer it if we could be civil to each other, and it will make things easier for Ally if we can at least pretend to be friends.”</p><p>Mia’s lip curled in disgust, “Don’t use her to get me. She has nothing to do with this.”</p><p>Brian met her eyes and said sincerely, “She has everything to do with this.  She sees you spit and scratch every time I come into a room and it makes it that much more difficult to gain her trust.  She looks up to you Mia, and if you make it plain that you don’t like or trust me, she isn’t going to either.”  He squeezed her wrist lightly, “If you don’t do it for any other reason, do it to help her.”</p><p>Mia stared silently at him for a moment and then nodded, “Fine. Can I go now?”</p><p>Brain’s eyes flashed with angry hurt, “You really hate me that much?”</p><p> </p><p>                                ***********************************</p><p>Vince sat next to Ally on the dry lawn, mindful to keep a safe distance between them, “Here.”  He held out a cold can of soda and gave her a brief smile, “Betcha thirsty?”</p><p>Ally smiled back uncertainly and took the drink, tilting it up to sip gratefully at it, “Thanks.”  She turned her head and stared back at the house unsure of what to do or say to the man beside her.</p><p>Vince stretched out on the grass, leaning back on his elbows ands tilted his face up to the night sky, “Its bitchin’ hot out tonight.”  Ally flicked a glance at him and nodded, remaining silent.  He sighed, “Dom wouldn’t like it if he knew you were out here alone.”</p><p>Ally looked at him with wide eyes and caught her lip between her teeth in confusion, “I’m not alone. You’re here.”</p><p>Vince grinned and eased his weight onto one arm to take a swig from his Corona, “Uh-huh, that might be what he’s not so crazy about.”  He winked at her, “He thinks that I can’t be trusted to keep it in my pants around anything with tits and ass, let alone a sweet little virgin like you.”</p><p>Ally felt the blush rise in her cheeks and the sudden need to be elsewhere as Vince looked appraisingly at her, “I should get inside before he starts looking for me.”  She started to scramble to her feet and then jumped when Vince hooted with laughter and grabbed her wrist.</p><p>“Relax, girl, I’m just fuckin’ with ya.  I promise, I’ll be a perfect gentleman. Sit back down here.”  He tilted his head to one side and looked at her wary face, “Sit, I promise I’m not gonna do anythin’ to you.”  He watched her bite her lip and her eyes flicker towards the house and tugged gently at her wrist, “Sit.”  Slowly she lowered herself back to the floor and he released her wrist.  Vince sat up and raised an eyebrow as she flinched slightly before she could catch herself, “I scare you that much, huh?”</p><p>Ally shook her head, “No, of course not. You’re very kind. You all are.” </p><p>Vince snorted as a cloud shifted from across the moon and her face was caught in all its sheet white glory in a pool of moonlight, “Yeah, right.”  He put the bottle of beer down at his side and said enquiringly, “You ain’t this jumpy around the other guys, what makes me so special?”</p><p>Ally’s eyes widened, “No…nothing, I’m not scared of you.”  Her chin tilted as she met his eyes, “Really.”</p><p>Vince smothered a grin at her sterling effort to face up to him and got a mental picture of an antelope fronting up to a lion right before he bit it.  He scratched idly at his scarred arm and said evenly, “You jump a mile whenever I come in the room and you do whatever you can to not be alone with me. I gotta tell you kid, its startin’ to make me worry.”  A burst of laughter came from the house behind them and Vince turned his head towards the sound before looking back at the girl beside him, “You ain’t scared of Jess or Dom and you fool around with Leon all the time and he’s just as big an’ mean as me, so why don’t you like me?”</p><p>Ally looked appalled, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”  She tried to stand up and then swallowed nervously as Vince’s hand stopped her once again.</p><p>“I ain’t angry, I just want to know why.”  Feeling absurdly like he was trying to persuade a half-wild creature to take food from his hand, Vince lowered his voice to a soothing rumble, “You trust me, right?”  Mutely Ally nodded and Vince drew her back down beside him, “Cool. So you don’t think I’m gonna haul off and smack you around or nuthin’?”  Ally’s eyes widened in almost comic denial and she shook her head emphatically.  Vince’s teeth flashed in the moonlight, “So what is it? I don’t shower enough?”</p><p>“You keep touching me.”  Ally looked almost as surprised as Vince when the words burst out of her mouth and her free hand clapped firmly over her face as though she was trying to keep anything else escaping.</p><p>Vince nodded slowly, “Ok. And you don’t like that?”  He took his hand slowly from her wrist, “Someone touched you and hurt you before, is that it?”</p><p>Ally took her hand from her mouth, “No, of course not. It’s just…”  </p><p>Vince relaxed his body and tried to look as unthreatening as possible, not easy when you’re six four and built like the side of a barn, “Yeah? I ain’t gonna get mad, just tell me.”</p><p>Ally watched him warily and then mumbled, “I’m just not used to people touching me. No one really did that at home.”  She shrugged, “We weren’t that kind of family.”</p><p>“Right.”  Vince studied her for a moment and then glanced back at the Toretto house, thinking grimly that there were all kinds of ways to fuck up a kid and not all of them came at the end of a belt or a stick.  He ran a hand through his hair and then said carefully, “We’ve always been that kind of a family.”  He leaned back on his elbows again, “Wanna hear a story?”   </p><p>A look of surprise flashed over Ally’s face and she shrugged carefully.  Vince kept his eyes on her face, “We all come from fucked up backgrounds.  Jesse and Leon met on the street after Jesse’s dad got sent down for five to ten for assault on a guy that was fuckin’ with his kid.  Leon was out on his own after his stepdad beat the shit outta him once too often and he had to leave or die the next time the old bastard got drunk.”  He ignored her soft hiss of shock and continued evenly, “I can relate.  My mom died when I was a kid and I lived with my aunt ‘cos no one ever knew who my dad was.  She weren’t that crazy about havin’ me there and used to beat me up a whole lot.”  </p><p>His eyes closed as his face tilted up to the sky, “I moved here when I was about six or seven and I met Dom and Mia and they were the only things that kept me goin’ sometimes.  I was here when their mom died and when their dad died and then I moved in with Mia when Dom got locked up and there was no one else to watch out for her.”  </p><p>Ally watched spellbound as the powerful looking man on the ground casually told her the history of his family.  “Letty lived down the street and her mom was ok but just couldn’t deal with life and shit so she spent most of her time fucked out of her head on whatever she could score and Letty just had to keep ahead of whatever scum her mom had livin’ with then that week.  She had to leave when she was sixteen and me and Dom had to go pull some old bastard off her when he was tryin’ to fuck her when her mom wouldn’t wake up.”  Leon grinned suddenly, “We dragged that guy off Letty and then had to drag Letty off him when she damn near kicked the life right outta him.  Helluva fighter, Letty.”</p><p>His eyes opened suddenly and fixed on her horrified face, “We all came together by accident and there ain’t none of us blood but Dom and Mia, but we’re still family.  Leon and Jesse don’t touch people that much ‘cos they don’t like people touchin’ them, Dom’s never had to worry ‘bout who touches him or shit, he’s always been a big bastard and we make damn sure our girls don’t get any shit from anyone so they never had to be worried about anythin’ like that.”  He shrugged self-consciously, “I like to touch.  I always figured that I never had much in the way of likin’ and stuff when I was a kid so I like touching people now. An’ I like people touchin’ me.”</p><p>Vince sat up, “I touch everyone, and I don’t think about it, it’s just the way I am.  When you like someone and you ain’t good with words then you show them in other ways. I fool around with Let’ and Mia and they know it don’t mean nothin’, just that I like an’ respect them, you get me?”  Ally nodded uncertainly as Vince continued doggedly, “An’ I like you, so I’m gonna touch you an’ shit ‘cos that’s just how I am. Can you be cool with that?”</p><p>Ally ran her tongue over her dry lips, “I guess.” </p><p>Vince nodded,  “Ok.”  He frowned as she shivered and tugged off his cargo vest, “Here.”  A booming laugh burst out as she put it on after a slight hesitation and it almost swallowed her in its folds, “The next thing we need to work on is feedin’ you up.  Shit, you don’t look like you weigh more than a bird.”</p><p>“I eat!”  Ally frowned at him and then jumped in surprise as he grabbed hold of one of her arms and held it up to his in comparison.</p><p>Vince waited for the tenseness to fade from her muscles and then pinched lightly at her soft skin, “Girl, one of my arms could make one whole one of you.  We need to get you workin’ out.”</p><p>Ally looked doubtfully between the roped muscles playing under his tattooed skin and then at the decidedly slack muscles under her own, “I don’t think it would help much. I have really small bones.”  </p><p>Vince grinned as she flexed her arm with an annoyed look and glared at her wrist, “Yeah, you do.  Maybe we could get hold of some shit from a gym to help build you up.  Steroids or somethin’.”</p><p>Ally mulled it over for a moment before catching the mischievous look in his eye, “Hey, no picking on the weakling!”</p><p>Vince laughed and let go of her arm to pull her to her feet and ruffle her hair casually, “Gotcha.  Lets get inside an’ grab another drink.”  He walked her towards the house, smirking as his vest hung around her knees and then stopped her with a light gesture on her arm, “Listen, don’t tell the others what I told you, ok?  They don’t talk about it much an’ they might not like it bein’ brought up.”</p><p>Ally nodded, “Ok.  You can trust me.”</p><p>Vince grinned, “Back atcha, kid.”</p><p>                                                 *****************************</p><p>Ally, Letty and Mia burst out the police station door together and then grinned happily as the hot sun beat down on their upturned faces.  Letty whooped as she caught sight of Dom standing by his car and jumped down the steps to throw herself into his arms, “Hey, papi!”</p><p>Dom grinned as he caught her and swung her up to kiss her soundly on her mouth, “Hey, jailbird.”  He sent a wide smile over her shoulder at Mia and Ally, as they stood on the steps, “All done?”</p><p>Mia nodded and shrieked with laughter as Leon bounded up the steps to grab her and Ally and swing them both round in a celebratory hug, “All done.”  She scrubbed a hand over Leon’s head and blew out a relieved breath, “No more cops, no more criminals…” She smirked, “Apart from the usual crew of course.”</p><p>Letty sniggered as Dom glared at his sister and then wrapped her legs round his waist and bounced suggestively, “We should celebrate.”  Her eyebrows rose as she purred, “A lot.”</p><p>Dom gripped her butt in his hands and squeezed firmly, “Way ahead of you, babe.”  He turned to his car, “Lets head home.”</p><p>Ally walked down the steps under Leon’s arm, smiling as she saw Vince leaning up against his own car door.  His mirrored sunglasses covered his eyes and his black wifebeater showed tanned skin and tattoos to perfection in the hot sun.  His legs were crossed at the ankle, muscles bunching against the worn denim of his pants and she grinned suddenly as she thought, ‘Mine, all mine.’  She stepped out from under Leon’s arm and took a step towards him and then a hand touched her arm, “Allison.”</p><p>The world seemed to slow as she slowly turned and looked into two cool blue eyes. “Joshua.”  Her chest began to heave as she fought for breath and her skin paled under its tan as she felt, actually felt, all that was Ally slip away until all that was left was Allison.  Her mouth opened with surprise as he stepped forward to give her a firm, perfunctory embrace and then gripped her shoulders with smooth, cold hands. “I’m so relieved you’re ok. We’ve been frantic.”  </p><p>Ally frowned as he stared down at her and thought absently that frantic wasn’t a word that Joshua should know. He couldn’t possibly know what it meant. Frantic was wild races in bright coloured cars, hot, panting kisses under a full moon, screaming races round the back yard in Jesse’s wheelchair as Dom yelled for quiet and threw water at people when they ignored him.  Frantic was life with the team and not a life with Joshua Timpson III.</p><p>Her eyes blinked as he cupped a hand to her cheek and she found herself surprised that he did it so smoothly and not with rough affection, catching her skin with calluses. “God, look at you. What you must have been through.”  She stared down at herself in confusion.  Letty’s white wifebeater, Mia’s baggy cargo pants, the boots that Dom had bought her and the chunky race watch that V had given her with a crooked smile and a kiss just yesterday.  She looked normal, what did he mean?</p><p>“And your poor hair. Lets take you home and we can soon have you feeling better.”  Her hand rose to her cap of short, sun-bleached hair and she touched the choppy ends carefully as he continued, “You can stay with us for a few days until we can help you sort your self out and make arrangements.  Mom will be so happy to see you.”</p><p>Ally’s eyes widened as he grabbed her hand and began to pull her round the corner of the police building and she fought to get her words out, “Joshua, I…I…the team…I have to…”</p><p>He glanced over his shoulder at the watchful group, his eyes widening as he saw the three large men watching him right back, “Yes, of course. You can send them something for their trouble later. I’m sure they understand that you just want to get back to normal.”</p><p>Letty frowned as Ally was towed round the corner of the building and disappeared from sight, “Dom…”</p><p>Dominic slanted a look at the expressionless Vince and then at Mia’s stricken expression, “Letty, you and Mia head home. We’ll wait here for Ally.”  He glared as Letty opened her mouth to shoot the plan out of the water, “Now, Let’.”  His voice and eyes softened “Trust me, mami.  I’ll bring her home.”  He waited till Letty and Mia climbed reluctantly into his car and peeled off in a squeal of tyres and cloud of dust and then nodded, “Come on.”</p><p>Ally dug her heels in as Joshua tried to load her into a silver sedan, “Wait, Joshua, I’m not coming with you. I have to get home.  We’re going to have a party and I promised Mia I’d help with the food.”  She tugged at her wrist, trying to free it from his hand, “Letty doesn’t cook.  Mia needs my help.”</p><p>Joshua smiled at her indulgently, “Sweetie, you don’t have to go back there. You can come home.”</p><p>A small spark began to smoulder somewhere inside Ally at his patronising tone and smile, “That’s what I’m trying to do. Go home. I don’t want to come with you.”  Muscles that had appeared after long hours at the store and helping at the garage enabled her to tug her wrist free, “And stop pulling me about.”</p><p>A flicker of annoyance crossed Joshua’s face, “Allison, stop this. I know you’ve had a hard time but there’s no need to behave like a child.  Get in the car and we’ll discuss this when you’ve cleaned yourself up and changed into your own clothes.”</p><p>The spark began to smoulder fiercely as Ally fought Allison for control of her body and mind, “I am in my own clothes.  I’m sorry you were concerned about me and I promise I’ll contact you in a few days, but right now I just want to go home. My home.”  Images of her small bedroom next to Mia’s and the rumpled bed that she shared with Vinnie floated tantalisingly behind her eyes, “I’m sorry you had a wasted trip.”</p><p>Dom and Leon exchanged proud grins at her firm tone as they listened out of sight around the corner.  From the corner of his eye Dom saw the tension fade slightly from V’s muscles as he took Ally’s words.  A slow smile worked its way onto the grim face as Vinnie allowed himself to believe for the first time that this time, by some miracle, he wouldn’t have to say goodbye to his love.</p><p>Ally took a step back as she smiled at Joshua, suddenly desperate for the touch of Vinnie’s oil stained hands and the taste of his rough lips, “I promise I’ll call you soon.”</p><p>She half turned and then froze as Joshua said coldly, “For heavens sake, Allison.  You don’t honestly believe that they expect you back there.”  And just like that Ally sank screaming beneath Allison as Joshua continued scathingly, “I imagine they’re grateful that this business is all finished so they can get back to their own lives and stop worrying about you.”  Hot fear swamped her body as his words hit her and her hands curled into fists as he took her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes, “They don’t seem well off, I imagine you were a strain on their resources.  Don’t embarrass yourself or them by thinking that the situation will continue indefinitely.  You aren’t part of their world.” </p><p>Ally shook her head as tears blocked her throat and made it ache, “No…that’s…They aren’t like that. There’s someone…who…I…”</p><p>Joshua tipped his head to the side in amused pity, “Oh dear.  You had a little fling with one of them.”  Ally flinched as he tapped a finger on her nose, “Darling, you’ve been through an ordeal, of course you took comfort where you could find it, but that doesn’t mean that its anything more than that.  You probably felt safer with one of those tattooed mountains looking in after you, and if sex was the only thing you had to trade, then you did the right thing.”</p><p>Ally shook her head again, “No, th…that’s not how it was.”</p><p>Dom slapped a hand against Vinnie’s chest to stop him storming round the corner and decided enough was enough.  He thought it was well past time that Ally realised just what it meant to be a member of the Toretto family.  He winked and stepped back a few steps and then tipped back his head to yell, “Ally! Where the hell are you?”  He schooled his expression to one of thunderous fury as he stomped past the confused Leon and Vinnie, bellowing again as he rounded the corner, “Ally!”</p><p>Ally’s shoulders had slumped under Joshua’s hands and her head hung low as she realised that in all probability her ex-boyfriend was right.  Dom and the other had taken her in and sheltered her when she had nowhere else to turn, and they had made her one of them because they had no choice.  Her relationship with Vinnie was probably just one of many for him.  Hadn’t she seen the girls crowding round him and hanging off his arms at race night?  How could she hope to compare to their experienced beauty and practised seductions when all she had to offer was a skinny body and shy, insecure love?  </p><p>Tears burned in her throat, she had no place in the team when they already had brave, wilful Letty and sparky, loving Mia.  She was stupid to think they might want her around for good.  Joshua was right, it was better to go quietly and keep them as a much loved and appreciated memory before they began to despise and mock her neediness to belong.  Then she jumped out of her skin as Dom stormed round the corner yelling her name.</p><p>Dom stopped in apparent surprise and then said angrily, “Where the hell have you been?”</p><p>Ally’s mouth fell open as he glared furiously at her, “Um…Joshua…he…”</p><p>Joshua jumped as two dark eyes jumped to his face and stared at him for a moment before crinkling round the edges, “This a friend of yours?”  Ally watched miserably as Dom’s face lit up and he walked forward with an outstretched hand.  The look on his face confirmed everything Joshua told her, he seemed so eager to pass her over and make her someone else’s problem.  Then her eyes bugged as Dom shook Joshua’s hand firmly and he grinned, “Dominic Toretto, Ally lives in my house, its nice to finally meet one of her friends.  You should come over sometime.” </p><p>Joshua winced as the giant squeezed his hand firmly, “Thank you. I was just saying to Allison that when she gets home she should…”</p><p>It was Joshua’s turn to have his eyes bugging out of his head as Dominic gave his hand one last hard squeeze and smoothly spoke over him, “Yeah, she should call you and give you our address. You don’t wanna lose touch again.”  He dropped Joshua’s hand and turned his back on him in dismissal, eyes focusing on Ally with disapproval, “Letty and Mia already went back to the house, you can get a ride with Leon to the store and take over for Jesse for a couple of hours.”  </p><p>He smothered a grin at her shell-shocked expression and deepened his frown, “What, you didn’t think I’d need you at the store?”  His hands went on his hips as he gave an Oscar winning performance as a long suffering boss and head of the family, “Ally, I know this has been hard, but we all need to pull our weight.  Jesse’s been on his own all day, I don’t even wanna think of the mess he’s made with the till.  Letty’s heading to the garage and Mia’s gonna be doin’ the food for tonight.  Me and the boys got a ton of work to get through before we can even think about knocking off and its race night tonight.”  Dom raised a hand and cuffed her affectionately around her ear, “So get your skinny butt to work and you can party later.  You can even invite your friend.”</p><p>Ally stood staring numbly at Dominic as he finished and tried desperately to assimilate what he had just said.  It had sounded like he had just told her to go to work, but that couldn’t be right because everything was over now and there was no need to pretend they cared anymore.  </p><p>She began to tremble slightly as she stared up at him and her mouth worked as she tried to speak.  Dom waved a sarcastic hand in front of her eyes, “Hey, Dom to Ally. Go to work. If Jesse bankrupts me I’m takin’ it out of your paycheck.”  A heavy arm was hooked around her neck and she was tugged against his side to swing round as he faced back towards the parking lot, “V, I think your girl’s broken.  Come fix her.”</p><p>Ally breathed in the scent of sweat, oil and soap as she blinked against Dom’s chest and stared as Vince walked slowly towards her.  “Looks ok to me.”  He pushed his glasses off his nose and back on his head as he deftly retrieved her from under Dom’s arm and lifted her up against his chest, “Feels ok too.”  He flashed a lightening smile just before he gave her a hard kiss, “Naw, she’s ok, brother.  Everything’s workin’ just fine.”  Ally stared at him as he lowered her to the floor and cupped her cheek, rubbing her skin with a warm, rough thumb, “Still tired after last night, babe?”  Vince gave her a pat on the butt and looped an arm around her waist, shooting Joshua a smug grin, “Hey. I’m Ally’s guy, Vince. Good to meet ya.”</p><p>And just like that Ally kicked Allison aside and came back.</p><p>Leon sauntered up beside Ally and nodded, “I’m Leon, friend of hers. You ready, Ally?  We need to go.”   He grinned at the stunned radiance of her smile and ignored the startled protests from the preppie fool with the boring car, “I gotta swing by Harry’s on the way over.”</p><p>Ally turned bright eyes back to Dom, “You want me to go to the store?”  He nodded, “And then I have to go back to the house and help Mia?”</p><p>He tipped his head to the side, studied her for a moment and then said, “Yeah, I need you home by seven, ok?”  Her smile was dazzling in its brilliance, as though he’d suggested a cruise through the Mediterranean and a quick trip to Europe, not hours in a stuffy grocery store before going back to a broken down house where nothing worked properly.</p><p>Ally nodded, “I can do that.”  She glanced at Joshua, “Sorry.  Say hi to your mom for me, but I can’t come. I have to work.”</p><p>Vince bared his teeth in a poor attempt at a polite smile, “And she’s needed at home.  Swing by later, dawg, we’ll hook up.”  He squeezed Ally to his side, “C’mon, I’ll walk you to the car.”</p><p>Joshua stepped forward as Ally walked off with two of the huge men, but before he could open his mouth the one that said his name was Dominic slapped a hand on his chest and growled, “She doesn’t want to come with you.”  Joshua stared into expressionless brown eyes as Dom continued quietly, “She’s safe and happy with us. And she’s wanted. Don’t try and screw that up.”  He turned his head as Vince pulled up behind him and took his hand from Joshua’s chest, “I’ll make sure she calls you.”  He turned and hopped into the car and without glancing back they pulled off, leaving Joshua choking in a cloud of burnt rubber and dust.</p><p>                                      *******************************</p><p>Ally was drying her hair in the bedroom when Vince got home that night.  She’d spent a deliriously happy afternoon in the store with Jesse, putting right all that he’d overlooked or lost interest in whilst he’d been on his own and then Letty had come by to pick them up and drop them home to help Mia with the food before shooting back to the garage.</p><p>Another happy hour was spent with Mia in the kitchen making a huge pot of chilli and getting pieces of chicken ready for the cook out before Mia called a halt and they went to get ready for the race and then the party later on.  Ally hummed as she sat cross-legged on the bed, rubbing briskly at her hair that was standing in clumps of blonde spikes.  The window was open, letting the sound of screams and yells from neighbourhood children into the room, mixing with the loud thumping rock beat of Leon’s car stereo as he popped the hood on the driveway and he and Jesse disappeared into the engine.</p><p>She looked up as the bedroom door opened and a huge smile appeared as Vince walked in, covered in oil and dirt and sending the delicate smell of her body scrub fleeing before his own smell of sweat and cars.  He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, cocking his head as he stared at her in nothing but panties and bra on his bed. “Hey.”</p><p>Ally hopped off the bed and crossed the room to him, leaning up to press her lips to his, “Hey.”  She put her hands on his shoulders and boosted herself up off the floor into his arms, confident for the first time in her life that someone would catch her.  She settled herself on his hips and rubbed her cheek against his beard, “How are you?”</p><p>Vince grinned at her and squeezed her ass, “Suddenly a lot less tired.  You better get down, I need a shower and you’ll get yourself all dirty.”  He sniffed appreciatively at her neck, “You smell good.”</p><p>Ally rubbed herself against him like a cat, “I borrowed some of Letty’s stuff.  She doesn’t like it.”  Her hand came up to tangle in his hair, “Will you come to bed with me?”</p><p>Vince froze as she nipped at his ear and cleared his throat, “Uh…what?”</p><p>Ally flicked her tongue under the curve of his jaw and wriggled closer to him, “Will you come to bed with me?  We can shower together after.”</p><p>Vince’s eyes glazed over as she let her body drop slightly until their crotchs were level and then rubbed against him slowly, “You want me to go to bed with you? Now?”</p><p>Ally snuck under his arm and down his back to slip down the waistband of his pants, “Uh-huh.”  She pulled back slightly and looked uncertain, “Don’t you want to?”  Vince watched mesmerised as a light pink flush stained her cheeks, “It’s probably the last thing you want. You’re hot and tired and you probably just want to…”</p><p>Vince kissed her with rough passion, “I probably just want to get naked with you as quick as I can.”  He walked slowly to the bed, brushing kisses along her narrow jaw, “You just surprised me, is all.  You never made the first move before.”</p><p>Ally’s blush deepened, “I was never sure what to do, then Mia said just to jump you.”  She swallowed as he grinned at her, “Did I do it right?”</p><p>Vince ran his large fingers through her hair and nuzzled against her throat, “Oh yeah.  Very right.”  He rolled until he lay on his back and she was sprawled on top of him, “So, you stickin’ around?”  His hands trailed down her back, making her shiver despite the warm air of the room.</p><p>“Do you want me to?”  Ally felt her heart thump in her chest as the words left her mouth despite the way he and Dom had claimed her as theirs earlier in the day.  What if he’d changed his mind?</p><p>Vince lifted his head to brush his mouth over hers and whispered, “Yeah, I want you to.”  He kissed the tip of her nose lightly, “I love you, baby.”</p><p>And right then Ally got what Letty had meant when she described her love for Dom as she forgot to how to breathe.  Her eyes widened and her whole body seemed to be alive with electricity as Vince wrapped his arms around her and gave her a loving, gentle smile that she had never seen on his face before. “Wh…what?”</p><p>Vince frowned at her stunned expression, “What’s up?”  He tipped her to the side and sat up as she sprawled on the bed, “You don’t feel the same, right?”</p><p>Ally shook her head as his voice went flat and cold and his face closed over, “No, that’s not it. I…I never heard it before.”</p><p>Vince turned his head and looked down at her, “I never said it to you before.”</p><p>Ally sat up and looked up at him shyly, “No, I mean ever.”  She took a shaky breath, “No one ever told me they loved me before.”</p><p>Vince looked at her out of the corner of his eye, “Aw, come on.  Your old man must have said it some time.”</p><p>Her small shoulders shrugged, “No.”  She looked down at her hands, “He never did.”</p><p>Vince swallowed and placed his much larger hand over both hers and then touched under her chin to make her lift her eyes to his, “I ain’t good with words and stuff, so I don’t say it that often when things matter, but you do, more than anyone else in my life before.”  He pulled her towards him when her eyes began to swim with tears and cuddled her against his chest, “I’m gonna piss you off and make you mad a lot, ‘cos I don’t think things through and I ain’t good with people.”  His chest rumbled under her head as he laughed ruefully, “I got no money, no place of my own and I ain’t never gonna make any real money at what I do.”  He dropped a kiss on her head as she murmured a protest and whispered,  “I’m too old for you, I ain’t smart like Dom or that dick Brian and I’m probably gonna end up ruining your life but I love you.”  He lifted her onto his lap and tucked her head under his chin as he stroked her back with rough, clumsy caresses, “You couldn’t do worse than me but I ain’t never gonna do any better than you so it might work out.  You want to give us a go?”</p><p>Ally wrapped her arms around him and nodded furiously against his chest, “Yes, very much.”  She squeezed her eyes shut and whispered fiercely, “I love you, Vince.”</p><p>Vince could have sworn his heart melted when he heard the small, heartfelt sentence.  He crushed her tightly against him and pressed his mouth hard against her hair as she wriggled to get closer to him.  He leant back until they lay back on the bed and then turned so she slipped onto her side and then her back.  He smiled into her eyes, “Wanna show me how much?”</p><p>                                    **********************************</p><p>Mia looked up at the knock on her bedroom door, “Yeah?”</p><p>“Mia, its Brian, can I come in?”</p><p>Mia looked at the door for a long moment before she began to pull her hairbrush through her hair again, “Sure.”</p><p>She looked in the mirror as the bedroom door opened and Brian eased through before shutting it behind him.  She gave him a small smile as she looked at his bruised face and bandaged arm, “You’re still standing then?”</p><p>Brian looked ruefully at his arm and shrugged, “Just about.”  He let his eyes meet hers in the mirror again, “I came to say goodbye.”</p><p>Mia’s heart clenched tightly in her chest and her fingers gripped the handle of her brush tightly, “You’re leaving?”</p><p>“Yeah, I thought I’d go back home for a while and wait to see if I’m needed to give evidence at the trial and once that’s out of the way…”  He gave her a strained smile, “Well, once that’s out the way, who knows? I’m a free man now, I figured I might get in a little travelling, see something of the country.”</p><p>Mia stared blindly into the mirror, “Right.”  She swallowed to ease her dry throat, “Ok. Take care of yourself.”</p><p>Brain’s face tightened and he gave her a short nod, “Yeah. You too.”  He turned towards the door and reached unseeingly for the handle, swearing with surprise when Mia’s hairbrush missed his head by scant inches and bounced off the faded paintwork.</p><p>“You bastard!”  Brian spun round and then ducked hurriedly as she heaved a heavy college book at him, “You complete fuckin’ bastard!”</p><p>Brian’s mouth dropped open and he stared at Mia as she yanked her hairdryer from the wall and threw it at him with everything she had, “Mia, what the fu…?” He ducked again as the hairdryer came flying at his head, “What the hell is your problem?”</p><p>Mia’s eyes filled with furious tears as she snagged the glass of water that stood by her bed from the night before and threw it to crash against the door, “What’s my problem? What’s your problem?  You come back and its all ‘Mia, I love you, Mia I care so much’ and then the next goddamn thing I know you’re leaving because you’ve finished your job. And. You. Used. Me. Again!”  She grabbed the heavy stone figures off her bureau that she picked the last time she’d been to Mexico and flung them one after the other to punctuate her last few words, leaving Brian able to only duck and swear as he dodged the well aimed ornaments.</p><p>                                        *********************************</p><p>Next door to Mia’s room Ally and Vince lay listening in stupefied amazement to the screaming and crashes as Mia thoroughly lost her temper.  Ally blinked up at Vince as he braced himself on his elbows above her, “She’s really mad.”</p><p>Vince grinned as he heard a pained yelp come from Brian as Mia obviously managed to wing him with something, “Yep. Sounds like her aim’s improved too.”</p><p>Ally wriggled enticingly beneath him, “I might get her to teach me. If you piss me off as much as you say you’re going to I’m going to need all the help I can get.”</p><p>Vince thrust forward and watched in satisfaction as her eyes widened with surprise, “Girl, with your arm you’d be lucky to get anything more than a paper plane more than three feet away.”  He pulled back and thrust again as he nuzzled her neck, “I’m a lot bigger than you, I’d have you pinned before you got off your first shot.”</p><p>Ally concentrated and squeezed her internal muscles around him as he thrust forward once more and grinned smugly as Vince bucked and gasped against her, “Then I’ll just have to wait until I’ve got you where I want you and borrow Letty’s handcuffs.”  She squeezed again, “You’d better watch your back.”</p><p>Vince shook his head, “Handcuffs?”  He looked down at her with glazed eyes as he got a very appealing mental image of Ally chaining him to the bed and riding him through the mattress, “I can live with that.”  He increased his tempo as his lips found hers, “You used to be such a nice girl. What happened?”</p><p>Ally wrapped her hands around his neck and began to meet match her thrusts to meet his hips as they pistoned against hers, “I met you.”  Her eyes closed as her head tilted back and she exposed her throat to him as her orgasm began to build, “Thank god.”</p><p>Vince gripped her hips in his and began to shake as he followed her over the edge, “Amen to that.”</p><p>                                         *******************************</p><p>Dom and Letty looked up at the ceiling as the thumps and shouts echoed through. “What the hell is that?”</p><p>Letty grabbed Dom’s arm and grinned, “The cop’s telling Mia goodbye.”  Her grin widened as the unmistakable sound of glass shattering sounded, “She’s makin’ him think again.”  Her arms slipped round his waist as he continued to stare at the ceiling, “So, V and Ally are upstairs and Leon and Jess are in the basement restin’ up for tonight.”  One warm hand came round to cup him through his pants and she bit his nipple lightly through his wifebeater and he hissed with pleasure as her fingers began to stroke him lightly, “Want to get naked and dirty on the kitchen table?”</p><p>Dom fisted his hand in her hair and pulled her head back to press his mouth firmly to hers, “No.”  He ignored her pout and grabbed her butt, lifted her high against his chest before he walked slowly to the stairs, “I wanna get naked and dirty with you in bed.”  He hitched her higher against him as he climbed the stairs and licked the top of one breast as her top slipped down slightly, “Then I wanna find those handcuffs and chain you down so I can do it all over again.”  He opened the door to his room and kicked the door shut behind him before dumping her on his bed and flicking on his stereo to drown out Mia’s furious screams from the other end of the hall.  Letty licked her lips as he crawled up the bed towards her and leaned down to press her body tight against him, “You got a problem with that?”</p><p>She smirked and pulled his mouth to hers, “Hell, no.”</p><p>                                    *********************************</p><p>Brian straightened up as Mia spun to look for more ammunition and touched an incredulous hand to his temple, “What the hell is with you? You fucking cut me!”</p><p>Mia turned back round clutching a fist full of perfume bottles, “Good.”  She snatched her arm back, “I hope it fuckin’ hurts!”</p><p>Brian’s eyebrows snapped together as yet another potentially lethal object flew towards him, “The hell with this!”  He ducked low, barely registering the crash against the door as glass met wood, and forgot all about Dom and Vince and the rest of the team who would probably be only too glad for an excuse to kick his ass as he ran his shoulder into her midsection and took her down onto the bed.   </p><p>Mia let go of the remaining perfume bottles in the shock of his attack and then struck out with her fists as she bounced off the mattress, “You son of a bitch.”</p><p>Brian cursed as her fist struck his arm and then managed to turn her on her face and wrangle an arm behind her back to pin her down.  He pressed down with all his weight as she bucked and screamed beneath him, wincing as his already sore arm reached whole new levels of agony and blood from the small gash on his head trickled down his cheek and off his chin. “Mia, for fucks sake, just calm down.”  He swore again as she very nearly managed to dislodge him and then pulled her arm further up her back until she gasped with sudden pain, “I don’t know what the hell’s gotten in to you, but I’m not going to just let you take pot-shots at me with whatever comes to hand.”  He grunted as her she managed to strike back with her elbow and caught him in his ribs, “Quit it!”  He held his breath as she tensed beneath him and then suddenly went limp.  Cautiously, in case it was in fact a cunning plan to get him off guard, he brought her arm down her back until he held it in a loose grip at the small of her back and then eased back until he rested on the back of her thighs.</p><p>Brian tilted his head to the side and tried to catch a glimpse of her face under the wild tangle of her hair, “If I let you up are you going to be cool and talk to me or do I have to go get my riot shield?”</p><p>Mia pushed her face into the pillow, “Just go Brian.”  She squeezed her eyes shut, “I’m sorry I cut you, but please, just go.”</p><p>Brian’s face was a study of confusion as he stared down at the back of her head and he slowly let go of her wrist to scrub a hand over his mussed up hair, “No, obviously there’s something upsetting you.” He cast a wary eye over the shards of glass and pottery over the floor and sniffed at the mingle of perfumes that filled the air, “I’ve done something to upset you.”   The last tendrils of anger at her tantrum left him and he reached to touch her hair gently, “Mia, please talk to me.”</p><p>Mia scooted her head away and shook it, “Just go away, Brian.”  She bit her lip to keep from crying as she felt his weight shift off her and the bed dip as he climbed off.  Her heart broke as she heard his feet crunch against the debris on the floor and her fists clenched as she fought to keep from crying until she heard the door click shut behind him, desperate to hang on to the last tattered shreds of her dignity.  Only what she actually heard was the key turn in the lock and the thump of the chair by the door as he picked it up and placed it near the bed.  Her head came up and she stared at him incredulously, “What are you doing? I told you to go.”</p><p>Brian grimaced slightly as he leaned back and cradled his throbbing arm, “And I’m choosing not to listen to you.”  He rubbed the throbbing limb, “Have you got any painkillers?”</p><p>Mia’s mouth dropped open at the level tone of his voice, “In the bathroom.”</p><p>Brian’s nostrils flared in annoyance, “Figures. Well, I’ll just have to manage without them.”  He narrowed his eyes, “Now, do you want to tell me what the hell just happened here?”</p><p>Mia rolled and sat on the edge of the bed to stare at the floor, she gave a weary sigh and hung her head, letting her hair fall around her face to hide her expression from him, “Nothing.”  Brain snorted and she found it in her to give a small smile, “It’s just been a bad couple of days and I guess I took it out on you.”  She shrugged, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Brain leaned forward slightly as her shoulders rounded and she dropped her head further towards the floor, “You said I used you.”  He grinned wryly, “Well, actually you screamed it.  I never would have figured you for a screamer.”</p><p>Mia turned her head away as he leaned closer to her, “I said I was sorry.”  She closed her eyes as tears burned again, “Now just get gone. Places to go remember?”</p><p>Brian’s heart thumped once, twice in his chest and then he felt his mouth stretch into a wide, wide smile, “You still love me.”  He grabbed her arm as she shot to her feet to put some space between them and stood with a pained groan before bending to try and catch her eye, “You still love me and you don’t want me to go.”</p><p>Mia shoved her free hand against his chest and tried to turn away, “The hell I do. Get off me.”</p><p>Brian tugged on her arm again, “You still love me.”  He winced as he tried to bring up his injured arm to cup her face and make her look at him but had to settle for pulling at the arm he still held in his good hand, “Mia, I love you too, you know that. Please, honey, look at me.”</p><p>Mia bit her lip and blinked until her eyes were free of incriminating tears and then raised her head, “It doesn’t matter. I want you to go. Now.”</p><p>She instinctively stepped back as Brian’s face flooded with anger and he shook her again, “Like hell it doesn’t matter and there’s no way I’m leaving this room until we get this thing settled.”  He shook with emotion as he glared at her, “I let things go to shit between us once and I’m damned if I’ll walk away again.”</p><p>Mia shoved fiercely at his chest again, catching him enough unawares to send him back a couple of steps and release her arm, “It doesn’t matter what you do, there is nothing between us anymore.”</p><p>Brian shook his head, “Bullshit. You love me and I love you. Why can’t we be together? You can’t use Dom or the team as an excuse anymore, so what the hell is stopping us being together?”</p><p>“I can’t trust you!”  The words rang in the air with the clarity of a bell as they stood staring at each other, chests heaving with emotion. Mia couldn’t keep her tears back anymore and they streamed over her face as she whispered, “I can’t trust you.”  She put a hand over her mouth as she sat heavily on the edge of the bed and began to weep bitterly.</p><p>Brian stood blinking stupidly at her for a moment before shaking his head aware that this was possibly the most important conversation he would ever have in his entire life and he needed all his wits about him not to screw it up.  He forced himself not to reach for her and instead sat back down on his abandoned chair before saying carefully, “Why can’t you trust me?”</p><p>Mia bunched her fists in the bed cover, “How can you ask me that? What have you ever given me that I can trust? You lied to me about your name, who you were, you used me, Brian.”</p><p>Brian shook his head, “No, I never used you, Mia.  I told you, everything I ever felt about you or said to you was real.”  He rubbed a hand over his pale, bruised face, “It nearly killed me when you walked away from me that day in the desert to go with Dom.  You know what I was meant to do when I got in with you guys, but you changed that, all of you.  By the end I couldn’t have betrayed you anymore than I could have left Vince hanging off the side of that truck.”  </p><p>His eyes closed in pain as he remembered the day he thought she had died in a flaming ball of fire, “I went crazy when I thought you died with Letty. I’d spent all that year being convinced that I could live without you and go on without you, but the minute I realised who it was in that car my first thought was to get to Dom and the team.”  He gave a humourless laugh, “I stopped being a cop the day I met you and you got under my skin.” His hands spread pleadingly, “Please, Mia, please just let me come back to you and I swear you’ll never have to wonder if you can trust me again.”</p><p>Mia stared at him for a moment and then shook her head, “I can’t. You hurt me so much, Brian, I can’t do it again.”  She swallowed, “You say you love me but you were going to leave me without looking back a minute ago.  How can I believe anything you say to me?”</p><p>Brian’s eyes flared, “What was I meant to do? I’ve told you over and over how I feel and every chance you had you knocked me back, just like Vince in the kitchen that night you agreed to go out with me. You might not know it Mia, but you’ve got a mean streak in you a mile wide. I may be crazy in love with you but I’m not a masochist.”</p><p>Mia flinched under his outrage, “That’s not true…”</p><p>Brain laughed bitterly, “The hell it isn’t.  You loved making me squirm every minute of every day and when I finally get up the courage to move on and leave you behind you pull this shit.”  He stood suddenly, knocking the chair back onto the floor; “You think this is easy for me? Throwing away everything I’ve ever worked for, humbling myself to beg you to love me? You think this makes me feel like a man?”</p><p>Mia shook her head, “No, I…”</p><p>“You let me finish!”  Brian cut off her hesitant words and took pleasure in the stunned look on her face as all his resentment and fear came flooding out of him, “You think I like taking the snide comments and jibes from the team day in day out to be near you? Knowing damn well I’m only here on sufferance because I’m useful and because I’m too spineless to walk away from you?  I gave my life for you and your brother and his shitty, hard assed friends and the one mistake I made will never, ever be forgotten.”  </p><p>His fist clenched and he whirled, punching the wall behind him, taking grim satisfaction in the bright burst of pain in his knuckles, “That’s no kind of life, goddamn it, but I’d live with that for the rest of my days if I could only have you.”  He dropped his head for a moment and then looked up to stare into her wide black eyes, “All I ever wanted was you.”</p><p>Mia stared back at him and watched as the angry red flush in his face slowly faded.  She pressed a hand to her stomach to try and stop the fierce ache that his words had caused deep in her heart and gut.  Her mouth worked as she tried to think of something to say, but she could only find it in her to stare helplessly at him as he looked at her with his heart in his eyes.  </p><p>Brian swallowed and said quietly, “I can’t keep begging for your love anymore Mia. You have to make the decision to take me or let me go.”  He drew his shoulders back and raised his chin as he braced himself for her rejection, “And you have to make it now or I’m walking out that door and I won’t be back no matter how much I love you.  I can’t keep scrabbling for crumbs from you.  I want a proper life with you and an equal relationship that we can build on to last to the day we die.  If you don’t want that then that’s fine, but just tell me, don’t keep me hanging on.”</p><p>The silence stretched for what seemed like eternity between them before Brian nodded, “Ok.  I’m sorry for all the hurt I caused you.”  He turned from her so avoid showing her the tears of agony and bone cutting desolation in his eyes and dug his hand in his pocket for the key to the door, “Say goodbye to Ally for me.”</p><p>Mia sat on the edge of the bed and watched as he took the key from his pocket and pushed it into the lock to turn it.  Her heart felt like it would explode in her chest with fear as he pulled open the door and she realised that he was really leaving.  She opened her mouth and tried to speak but her mouth was dry with emotion and he had actually reached the hallway before she managed to croak, “Don’t go.”  She stumbled to her feet as he paused for a moment and then took another step, “Brian, please, I’m sorry.”  </p><p>She moved quickly across the littered floor and swung round the doorframe into the hallway, “Please, I want that too. I love you.”  Her eyes filled as he turned to look suspiciously back at her, as though expecting her to laugh or slap at him with another vicious accusation, “I love you. I don’t want you to leave.”  Her hand reached out and found his, fingers tangling shakily together, “I want you to stay here, with me.”   She looked into his blue eyes and frowned at the look of deep vulnerability she saw there, “I’m sorry, I hurt you so much.”  Her mouth brushed against his as she rose up on her toes and whispered, “Now I’m the one begging you for another chance.  Can I have it?”</p><p>Brian sucked in a breath as her lips skimmed his and he felt himself start to shake as he heard her whispered plea.  He eased his head back slightly and stared into her dark eyes, “Do you mean it? I don’t think I could take it if you pushed me away again, Mia.”</p><p>Mia touched his face lightly and softly kissed a livid bruise on his jaw, “I won’t.  For better or worse, you’re what I want.  I tried living without you too and I couldn’t make it work either. I need you.”</p><p>Brian slipped his arm around her waist and buried his face in her hair as his eyes filled with emotional tears and he realised he was in danger of losing the last tiny bits of his manly pride.  Mia wound her arms round her neck and pressed herself against him only to jump back as he flinched and swore with pain, “What? What is it?”</p><p>Grateful that he could blame the residue tears in his eyes on something else, Brian clutched his arm and swore again, “Christ, I’m sorry, but my arm…”</p><p>A watery giggle escaped Mia before she could help herself. At the injured look Brian threw her she hurriedly straightened her face and slipped round to his uninjured side to put an arm round his waist and lead him back into her bedroom and lay him down on her bed, “I’m sorry, it’s not funny.”  She snuck a look at his face and gave another slightly hysterical giggle as the emotional pressure of the last half hour lifted, “I’m sorry, I really am, but if this was a book you’d be carrying me off to bed about now in your strong, manly arms…”  She tried to repress another giggle and only succeeded in turning it into a very unromantic snort as Brian glared at her, “But you can’t even stand up by yourself, let alone get naked and sweaty with me!”  She broke down completely at the outraged look on his face and collapsed by his side to bury her face in his stomach and laugh her ass off at his expense. </p><p>Brain let his head fall back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, “Jesus Christ.”  His arm was throbbing in white-hot agony, his head was stinging from the cut on it, the girl he loved was breathless with laughter instead of passion against him and he was officially screwed on the career front.  His hand came up to tangle in Mia’s hair as she snorted against his stomach and a wide, slow grin spread across his face, all in all, he figured life could be a hell of a lot worse.</p><p> </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>